Contrecoup
by Saturne
Summary: Après la destruction de la ville A, vient le temps de la reconstruction et le retour à la normale. Mais Genos remarque chez Saitama un changement subtil. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et il compte bien y remédier. [pre-slash Genos/Saitama, spoilers de l'anime et des OAV]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Contrecoup

 **Auteur :** Saturne

 **Coach :** Jackallh

 **Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment tout appartient à ONE et Murata, je ne fais que faire mumuse avec mon écriture.

 **Résumé :** Après la destruction de la ville A, vient le temps de la reconstruction et le retour à la normale. Mais Genos remarque chez Saitama un changement subtil. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et il compte bien y remédier.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** L'histoire prend place à la fin de la saison 1 de l'anime. Attention aux spoilers de l'anime ainsi que des OAV que j'évoque un peu. Léger Genos/Saitama pre-slash. En fait c'est surtout du domestic fluff.

C'était censé être un one-shot, mais comme ça devenait un peu long, j'ai décidé de diviser en dix très courts chapitres.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent via mes autres fics, ne riez pas. OUI, je suis capable d'écrire du fluff sans basculer dans l'angst le plus morbide ni tuer les personnages dans d'atroces souffrances. Et je vais vous le prouver avec cette courte histoire. JE PEUX LE FAIRE.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Contrecoup**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _« … les témoignages des survivants tirés des décombres de la ville A continuent d'affluer alors que notre envoyé spécial filme ces terribles images en direct… »_

 _« Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible ! Regardez, la ville a été entièrement rayée de la carte ! On dirait un paysage apocalyptique ! »_

 _« Seul le QG de l'Association des héros est encore en un seul bloc, ainsi que le vaisseau des envahisseurs. Nous pouvons nous féliciter d'être le seul pays au monde à avoir institutionnalisé l'activité des héros. Imaginez quel désastre ça aurait été pour notre planète si nous n'avions pas l'Association financée par nos impôts ! »_

 _« Pensez-vous que d'autres attaques de ce genre soient à craindre pour l'avenir ? Et si oui, l'Association saura-t-elle y faire face ? »_

 _« C'est ce que va nous dire notre invité de marque, Amai Mask ! On l'applaudit bien fort ! »_

 _« Kyaaaah ! Il est sur le plateau ? Je suis sa plus grande fan ! »_

De paresseux nuages vaporeux dérivaient dans l'azur du ciel. Un moineau se percha en un battement d'ailes sur le portoir à vêtements qui séchaient sur le balcon, jeta un coup d'œil curieux par la porte-fenêtre entrouverte, puis repartit aussitôt en un froissement de plumes. Une brise tiède fit onduler le fin rideau alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élevait depuis le poste de télévision.

« Encore désolé, hein, s'excusa platement Saitama.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, sensei. Vous essayiez seulement de m'aider. J'ai à ma disposition toutes les pièces de rechange en prévision de ce type de situation, et il ne s'agit que d'une simple réparation.

\- Ouais, mais quand même…

Assis en tailleur à même le sol, Saitama n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras déboîté du cyborg depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville A en ruines pour rentrer chez eux à pied. Et il en utilisait désormais les doigts inertes pour se gratter le crâne d'un air embêté, avec un cliquetis métallique.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner le tournevis, Saitama-sensei ? demanda Genos en louchant sur son épaule qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réparer de son unique main fonctionnelle.

Saitama s'accouda à la table basse pour fouiller dans l'amas de pièces détachées, écrous et câbles, jusqu'à en tirer le tournevis. Genos le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête, puis s'appliqua à essayer de redresser un morceau de ferraille déformée. Dans ses yeux dorés s'affichait un écran de fonction lui indiquant comment réparer le problème – programme ajouté par Kuseno pour qu'il puisse s'occuper des petites réparations par lui-même. Mais avec cet angle et un seul bras valide, il lui était difficile de travailler efficacement. Sous le regard curieux de Saitama, il fronça fortement les sourcils alors que le tournevis dérapait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir le résultat escompté.

Un contact froid et dur sur sa joue artificielle lui fit relever les yeux.

\- Besoin d'aide, Genos ?

Saitama se tenait accoudé à la table basse, le menton calé au creux de sa main, et il le touchait du bout du bras mécanique – il avait replié manuellement les doigts pour que l'index pointe.

Genos abaissa pensivement son tournevis en considérant les options.

\- Pour remettre mon bras en place, je dois reconnecter les fils et l'emboîter dans ces encoches. Le docteur Kuseno les a fabriquées dans un métal exceptionnellement solide et résistant aux conditions extrêmes, afin d'augmenter la force de mes attaques et la résistance. Il est quasiment impossible de plier ni détruire cet alliage renforcé.

\- Oh. Cool.

\- Mais elles ont été déformées par la force incroyable de sensei et je n'arrive pas à les redresser.

\- Ah ok, ce n'est que ça alors.

Sans hésiter un instant, Saitama tendit sa main et utilisa le bout de son auriculaire pour redresser les morceaux de métal, avec tant de nonchalance et de facilité qu'ils auraient aussi bien pu être constitués de warabimochi.

Il ne devrait plus s'étonner de la force de Saitama depuis le temps qu'il l'étudiait et vivait avec lui, mais Genos ne put s'empêcher de prendre une inspiration de surprise, l'admiration éclairant son regard.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, Saitama-sensei… souffla-t-il avec un sourire vibrant de fierté à l'idée d'être le disciple attitré d'un homme aussi puissant.

Toujours aussi humble, Saitama balaya le compliment en haussant vaguement des épaules et lui tendit le bras métallique pour qu'il le remette en place. Genos fit jaillir une flamme de sa paume de main pour ressouder les fils, et emboîta le membre à sa juste place avec un clic sonore. Il remua les doigts en les observant attentivement, les sensations physiques revenant d'un coup affluer dans son cerveau.

Il subsistait un soupçon de la chaleur de Saitama au niveau du coude et des phalanges métalliques, et Genos analysa malgré lui la différence de température, fasciné.

\- Wow… commenta Saitama d'un ton désabusé. Il se prend au sérieux, ce mec.

Genos releva la tête pour reporter son attention sur son maître. Celui-ci ne le regardait plus, et scrutait l'écran de télévision avec un sourcil haussé et le visage illisible. Tout comme Genos qui n'avait pas pris le temps de changer de vêtements depuis leur retour, Saitama portait encore son costume de héros dont la cape était arrachée, le tissu jaune déchiré au niveau du torse, et son crâne avait perdu son éclat de miroir tant il était couvert de saleté et de poussière.

Le cyborg plissa les yeux et étudia plus attentivement l'émission que regardait Saitama. À l'écran apparaissait Amai Mask qui repoussait ses cheveux de son visage symétrique d'un air pincé et hautain.

 _« … de l'incompétence des héros de classe S. Leur travail est justement de prévenir ce type d'attaques et d'éviter toute perte civile. La ville A compte encore ses morts et le nombre de victimes ne cesse de croître, alors que les médias encensent ceux qui n'ont su éviter cela à cause de leur faiblesse et négligence. Je trouve cela affligeant, cette glorification de la médiocrité. »_

Alors que le public en fond ne cessait de soupirer d'un air rêveur à chacune de ses paroles, le présentateur avait l'air bien embêté, une goutte de sueur glissant sur son front dégarni.

 _« Certes, Amai Mask, vous avez raison bien sûr, mais… n'êtes-vous pas d'accord que sans leur intervention, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de victimes, et que la planète aurait peut-être même été détruite ? »_

 _« Je vous rappelle que les héros de classe S sont payés grassement pour sauver les civils qui payent leur salaire. Sans eux, ils seraient au chômage comme des parasites. Devrais-je vous dévoiler à quel point ils sont payés de manière scandaleuse, alors que certains d'entre eux ne font rien pour le mériter et cumulent absentéisme et manque de professionnalisme ? Nous n'avons pas vu Blast intervenir ni protéger les civils depuis près d'un an ! Les classes S ne sont pas soumis aux quotas et obligations de faire leurs preuves comme le sont les classes A, B et C. Si vous voulez mon avis, ces tire-au-flanc payés à ne rien faire ne méritent pas l'admiration du public. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je les soumettrais à des contrôles et quotas, et j'augmenterais la difficulté de l'examen d'entrée. L'Association perd son standing et devient une parodie d'elle-même, j'en ai presque honte. »_

\- Pour qui il se prend, ce type ? grommela Saitama en fronçant les sourcils.

La présentatrice – qui était devenue toute rouge – battit des paupières d'un air énamouré.

 _« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous restez le n°1 de la classe A alors que vous avez largement le niveau de passer en S ? Vous êtes si fort et si beau ! »_

Amai Mask lui accorda un demi sourire charmeur qui manqua de la faire tomber en syncope.

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un salaire exorbitant ni d'avantages scandaleux pour faire mon travail. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon éclat au contact de ces bons à rien. Je veux rester proche de mes fans, leur faire plaisir, les garder en sécurité de toutes mes forces et combattre le mal sous toutes ses formes. C'est là mon désir le plus cher. »_

Des applaudissements éclatèrent, couplés de cris hystériques féminins. Amai Mask arborait un air détaché et inspectait dignement sa manucure en ignorant les fans qui brandissaient des pancartes avec des cœurs dans le public et lui jetaient leurs sous-vêtements. Mais Genos était concentré sur l'air dépité de Saitama qui semblait ne pas en revenir.

\- Lui il a des fans alors qu'il a rien foutu, et moi pas ? C'est injuste !

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui ! articula Genos avec fougue. Il n'est rien à côté de vous, Saitama-sensei. Vous avez sauvé cette planète, et même si personne n'est au courant, _moi_ je le sais et je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Sans vous, nous étions tous condamnés !

Saitama tourna un regard placide vers lui, le visage neutre. Avec une vague moue blasée, il se gratta la tempe.

\- Bof, c'était pas grand-chose, tu sais. Et c'est de ma faute, au fond, si ça m'a pris tant de temps pour détruire le vaisseau et abattre leur boss. Je me suis paumé dans les couloirs, déjà, et puis quand j'ai trouvé leur boss… pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu de challenge dans un combat, j'ai fait un peu traîner pour faire durer et que ça ne se finisse pas tout de suite. Et même comme ça, tout s'est terminé trop vite à mon goût.

En position seiza et le dos bien droit, Genos plissa les yeux tout en rangeant soigneusement les pièces détachées qui encombraient la table.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il était fort, et même _le plus balèze de tous_ , selon vos propres mots…

\- Ouais. Il l'était. J'avais jamais eu un adversaire aussi balèze de toute ma vie. Il aurait même pu anéantir la planète entière en une seconde, paf, comme ça. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un combat où je ne m'ennuie pas trop.

À l'écran, le présentateur spéculait à présent sur l'avenir de la ville A et les répercussions immobilières et boursières en comparant avec le sort de la ville Z détruite depuis 5 ans et jamais reconstruite. Saitama détourna la tête, regardant le ciel voilé par le rideau blanc qui ondulait au gré d'une brise tiède.

\- Mais j'sais pas… souffla Saitama d'une voix étrangement distante. J'suis un peu déçu, en fait.

Les mains de Genos s'immobilisèrent, et il fixa intensément l'arrière lisse du crâne de son maître.

\- … Déçu ? Que voulez-vous dire, sensei ?

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Genos retint son souffle, une étrange appréhension montant en lui. Même s'il n'en voyait que le dos, il y avait quelque chose de lourd et sombre dans la posture de Saitama, comme si une tension irradiait de sa nuque. Mais le cyborg ne pouvait tout à fait saisir ce dont il s'agissait.

Et puis les épaules de Saitama s'affaissèrent et il se retourna avec une moue embêtée – son expression était redevenue normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être que Genos n'avait fait qu'imaginer ce malaise.

\- Ce con d'alien m'a bousillé mon costume, râla le héros en pinçant entre l'index et le pouce le bout déchiré de ce qui fut sa cape. Et tu sais à quel point j'y tenais, je t'avais raconté ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

\- Je peux essayer de le recoudre si vous voulez, sensei.

\- Le tissu était spécial, à l'épreuve des flammes et des déchirures, ça sera pas pareil si tu en utilises un autre pour remplacer la cape.

\- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?

Genos dut serrer les poings pour se retenir de lui suggérer pour la énième fois -en vain – de changer de style de costume. Avec un soupir, Saitama ouvrit la fermeture éclair au niveau de ses clavicules.

\- Je sais pas, lâcha-t-il en se contorsionnant pour s'extirper du haut du costume sans en déchirer davantage les trous. Déjà, je vais prendre un bon bain. J'ai du gravier et de la poussière partout.

En une fraction de milliseconde, Genos avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds.

\- Je vais faire couler l'eau, Saitama-sensei !

\- Eh ? Merci Genos, mais tu sais je peux le faire moi-m…

Genos n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il avait déjà détalé en un nuage de fumée vers la salle de bain. Son entraînement et les améliorations ajoutées par le docteur Kuseno portaient leurs fruits, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle il enclencha l'eau chaude et s'agenouilla pour se pencher sur la baignoire. La vapeur s'élevait en volutes épaisses sous le regard concentré du cyborg qui contrôlait la température du bout des doigts. De sa main libre, il plaça soigneusement le canard en plastique sur la surface de l'eau dont le niveau commençait à monter – d'après ses observations minutieuses avant qu'il ne vienne vivre ici officiellement, il avait noté que Saitama ne prenait jamais de bain sans lui flottant sur l'eau. Le canard jaune dodelina et tourna paresseusement sur lui-même jusqu'à se cogner le bec contre les phalanges de métal. Genos posa les yeux sur lui, puis le repoussa pour qu'il aille tanguer plus loin, tout en réfléchissant au problème du costume de son sensei.

Lui-même n'avait pas ce problème puisqu'il n'avait pas plus de costume que la plupart des autres héros de classe S, mais cet ensemble basique de justaucorps et de cape tenait très à cœur au sensei – il avait même refusé catégoriquement toutes les propositions de nouveaux costumes que Genos lui avait faites. Il lui avait pourtant montré plus de trente croquis sélectionnés parmi les centaines qu'il avait dessinés dans le but de mettre en valeur son corps et sa force, mais il avait essuyé assez de refus pour comprendre que la question exaspérait profondément son maître.

Il était vrai que Saitama-sensei arborait fièrement son costume de fortune et son crâne chauve sans jamais chercher à les cacher ni mieux se présenter. C'était sans doute le signe d'une sagesse que Genos n'avait pas encore atteinte. Il avait encore tant à apprendre de sensei.

Lorsque la température fut optimale et que le niveau de l'eau eut atteint ce qui selon ses calculs permettrait au volume du corps de Saitama d'entrer entièrement sans que cela ne déborde, Genos coupa l'eau et s'en retourna dans la pièce principale.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant son maître nu comme un ver lui tourner le dos en tenant à bout de bras son costume, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures. En fond, à la télévision, Amai Mask faisait se pâmer ses fans en chantant une chanson d'amour sirupeuse sous les projecteurs, et en bas de l'écran défilaient les paroles pour qui voudrait les chanter en même temps. Mais Genos gardait les yeux rivés sur le dos nu de Saitama qui passait un doigt dans une déchirure et dont les épaules s'affaissèrent de dépit.

\- Ah… il est vraiment foutu… soupira-t-il pour lui-même en suspendant le costume au crochet fixé au mur.

\- Sensei.

\- Mh ?

\- Le bain est prêt.

\- Ah, merci, Genos.

Saitama se retourna sans la moindre trace de gêne et le dépassa, leurs épaules se frôlant alors qu'il s'engageait dans la cuisine exiguë pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sensei n'était guère pudique et n'avait aucun problème avec sa propre nudité, avait déjà noté le cyborg dans ses carnets n°1, 22, 187, 301, 745, 883, 1032 (pages 5 à 26), 1444, 1789, 2108, 2891 et 3420. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Genos alors que Saitama ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Ce tailleur dont vous m'avez parlé, commença-t-il en se frottant le menton pensivement. Celui qui vous a confectionné ce costume…

\- Ouais, quoi ?

La main sur la poignée, Saitama avait tourné la tête vers lui de son air neutre habituel.

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait vous en refaire un neuf, en réutilisant le même type de tissu ?

\- Oh. Hum… Je sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il y a plus de deux ans, il parlait de fermer sa boutique et prendre sa retraite. Je sais même pas s'il habite encore là-bas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier ? Je ne pense pas que l'Association fera appel à nous dans les jours qui viennent. Je payerai le prix qu'il faudra pour le convaincre de vous refaire un costume.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas, ce costume, sourit Saitama d'un air vaguement incrédule. Mais ouais, c'est une bonne idée. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon et ça me ferait plaisir de revoir le vieux. »

Saitama disparut dans la salle de bain, et Genos dégaina son carnet n°3784 pour prendre enfin le temps de noter les exploits héroïques de son sensei aujourd'hui dans cet affrontement contre les aliens envahisseurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur :** Chapitre un peu plus long ! La longueur sera complètement aléatoire selon les chapitres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certains sont beaucoup plus courts que d'autres.

Guest : Merci mille fois pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens pour lire en français aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Le soleil couchant projetait leurs ombres au sol en silhouettes longilignes. Le son de leurs pas résonnait dans la rue déserte. À les entendre approcher, un chat de gouttière perché sur une montagne d'ordures détala en crachant et feulant.

Les yeux dorés de Genos scrutaient les alentours avec une attention toute particulière. Ce n'était pas si loin de leur appartement, somme toute. Cette zone se situait juste à la limite entre les villes Z et D, et il ne leur avait guère fallu qu'une demi-heure de marche pour arriver ici.

Tous les stores étaient baissés, et ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive depuis dix minutes, mis à part un sans-abri endormi sous un carton en guise de couverture.

« C'est donc là que vous avez vécu avant d'emménager dans la ville Z… constata Genos songeusement alors qu'ils passaient près d'une bouche d'incendie renversée dont jaillissait un geyser d'eau.

Les fils électriques pendaient dans les airs, brisés nets, et vomissaient par moments quelques gerbes d'étincelles.

\- Ah, ouais… répondit Saitama qui regardait lui aussi les alentours. À l'époque c'était un quartier sympa avec plein de boutiques qui faisaient de supers offres spéciales. Ça commençait à se dégrader quand je suis parti, mais je pensais pas que ça pourrait empirer à ce point. Tout est détruit et y a plus personne.

Ils ralentirent devant la façade éventrée d'un immeuble, et Saitama plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean pour contempler le désastre avec son air neutre que Genos n'aurait su qualifier de nostalgique, amer, ou peut-être juste vaguement curieux. Il tenait suspendu à son poignet le sac en plastique contenant son costume abîmé, et le soleil couchant se reflétait en couleurs chatoyantes sur son crâne lisse.

\- Là, c'était les bains publics où j'allais à l'époque, vu que ma proprio me coupait l'arrivée d'eau quand j'avais des retards de payement sur le loyer. Le gérant des bains m'aimait bien depuis que j'avais viré un monstre qui squattait l'eau, alors il me donnait parfois du riz et des légumes.

Genos considéra les gravats en plissant les yeux.

\- Cette partie périphérique de la ville D a subi des dégâts lorsque vous avez détruit la météorite, fit-il remarquer avec autant de tact que possible. Les habitants ont sans doute fui les lieux, ce qui explique qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les rues.

\- Merde, ça craint, grimaça Saitama. Si ça se trouve, le vieux s'est barré lui aussi.

\- Habitait-il cette rue ?

Saitama acquiesça en pointant d'un geste de menton un immeuble quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'avancèrent vers la boutique dont le volet de fer descendu était à demi enfoncé comme si une voiture avait foncé dedans. Une feuille de papier y était scotchée pour signaler la fermeture définitive.

\- Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Saitama avec déception. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait de se mettre à la retraite.

Genos nota que le toit et une partie de la façade du premier étage étaient détruits. Une bâche opaque voilait l'intérieur et palpitait avec un bruissement au gré de la brise.

\- Tant pis, on a plus qu'à rentrer maintenant, déclara Saitama en tournant les talons. On utilisera un tissu ordinaire pour refaire la cape, faute de mieux. Viens Genos, on s'arrêtera en passant dans cette poissonnerie qui faisait des promotions spéciales sur le poulpe, on pourra faire des takoyaki ce soir, ok ?

\- Attendez, sensei.

Perplexe, Saitama s'immobilisa en baissant les yeux sur la main du cyborg qui s'était posée sur son épaule.

\- Je ressens une présence à l'intérieur, expliqua ce dernier en se concentrant si fort que ses yeux étincelèrent. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous épie derrière cette bâche à l'étage.

\- Un monstre, tu crois ? Pas encore Panique le Dérangeant, j'espère ?

\- Non, son aura est faible. Très difficile à déceler.

Cela pourrait aussi bien être un chat errant qu'un humain ordinaire – il faudrait qu'il demande au docteur Kuseno d'affiner sa capacité d'analyse d'énergie pour les êtres dépourvus de force surhumaine.

\- Et si c'était le vieux ? suggéra Saitama avec une pointe d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il est resté…

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, décida Genos en serrant le poing.

Lorsqu'il frappa trois coups sur le volet de fer, la collision avec sa main métallique fit un vacarme assourdissant de casserole qui brisa net le silence.

\- Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? hasarda Saitama en plaçant ses mains en porte-voix.

La présence diffuse se déplaçait, quittant l'étage pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, juste de l'autre côté du volet clos. Et pourtant, aucune réponse ne vint. Genos et Saitama échangèrent un regard, et Saitama se racla la gorge pour toquer à son tour.

\- Hé, le vieux ! Z'êtes là ? C'est moi, Saitam…

Il ne put achever sa phrase – sans doute n'avait-il pas bien dosé sa force, ou alors le volet n'était-il tout simplement pas bien fixé, car il se décrocha et s'effondra au sol dans un nuage de poussière sous le regard confus de Saitama.

\- … Oups.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya une voix rude au fond de la salle. Je n'ai pas d'argent et il n'y a rien à voler ici, vous perdez votre temps.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir ce qui avait été autrefois l'intérieur d'une boutique, mais était maintenant encombré de cartons, sacs de ciment et barres de fer. Un vieil homme à la moustache bien fournie les toisait sévèrement depuis le comptoir derrière lequel il était posté.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'importuner un retraité perclus d'arthrite ?

\- Vous me reconnaissez pas, le vieux ?

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux avec méfiance lorsque Saitama enjamba le volet effondré pour s'approcher pas à pas.

\- Non. Je ne fréquente pas de voyous, moi.

Malgré son air digne et stoïque, une goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa tempe, trahissant sa peur.

\- Mais c'est moi ! Je vivais dans le coin il y a quelques années et je jouais au héros comme passe-temps, vous vous souvenez ? C'est moi, Saitama !

\- Impossible. Tu es chauve. Saitama-kun avait des cheveux.

Genos sentit plus qu'il ne vit son maître se hérisser à la mention de ses cheveux inexistants.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je les ai perdus, merde ! s'enflamma le héros, visiblement vexé au plus haut point. Vous plus que tout autre vous devriez me comprendre, le vieux ! C'est pas drôle de devenir chauve, et vous le savez !

Le vieil homme tiqua et fronça les sourcils en lissant sa moustache. Puis, sans un mot, il contourna le comptoir jusqu'à se tenir juste devant Saitama. Genos cilla en le voyant empoigner ses propres cheveux, et… les retirer, puisque de toute évidence il ne s'agissait que d'une perruque qui cachait une forte calvitie. Puis, il posa la tignasse sur le crâne chauve du héros en le scrutant attentivement. Genos resta silencieux pendant l'échange, alors que Saitama se renfrognait d'un air blasé. Genos avait souvent tenté d'imaginer son maître avec des cheveux – le nombre de croquis dans ses carnets pouvait en attester – mais là, cette perruque donnait surtout l'impression qu'il avait un chat mort posé sur le crâne. Toutefois, cela sembla suffire à convaincre le vieil homme qui s'éclaira d'une expression affectueuse qui fit gonfler sa moustache.

\- Ah, Saitama-kun. Tu es le seul à qui j'avais révélé mon petit secret. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu tout de suite, excuse-moi. Mais entre donc, je vais te servir du thé.

Un sourire soulagé se glissa sur les lèvres de Saitama qui ôta la perruque pour la déposer sur le comptoir alors qu'ils suivaient docilement l'homme dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Désolé pour le volet, le vieux. On va vous le réparer tout à l'heure.

Ils traversèrent un couloir exigu et débouchèrent dans une petite cuisine.

\- Bah, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Je comptais de toute façon le remplacer pour une simple porte d'entrée, puisque je n'ai plus de commerce. Installe-toi donc, je vais faire chauffer l'eau.

Genos imita Saitama en s'asseyant sur une des chaises à l'occidentale autour de la table pendant que le propriétaire des lieux versait de l'eau dans une bouilloire.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Saitama-kun. Ça fait loin depuis la ville Z et il n'y a plus aucun moyen de transport en commun depuis des semaines. Que viens-tu donc faire par ici ?

\- Oh, en fait…

Saitama ouvrit son sac et posa son costume replié sur la table.

\- … je l'ai déchiré et je me demandais si vous pourriez me le réparer avec le même tissu.

Le moustachu haussa les sourcils, déposa une théière et trois tasses fendillées devant Genos avant de prendre délicatement le costume, le déplier et en observer les dégâts.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, sourit-il. Comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu joues donc encore au héros ?

\- Ouais, enfin… Je suis un héros professionnel, maintenant. Je fais exactement la même chose, sauf que je suis payé pour.

Le vieil homme acquiesça avec un murmure approbateur.

\- Pour avoir déchiré un costume de cette qualité, il devait être très fort, ce monstre contre lequel tu t'es bagarré, hein ?

\- Mh, ouais, il était plutôt fort, admit Saitama en se grattant songeusement la joue.

Le bouillonnement de l'eau s'amplifiait et couvrait le paisible grésillement du frigidaire. Une goutte d'eau perlait au bout du robinet et s'écrasait dans l'évier exactement toutes les sept secondes. Une petite télévision cathodique était perchée juste au-dessus du micro-ondes.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, marmonna le tailleur en prenant la bouilloire en main. Et qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? Il est bien silencieux.

\- Lui, c'est Genos, lâcha platement Saitama en le désignant du pouce.

Genos se raidit en réalisant qu'il avait commis l'impolitesse de s'inviter chez cet homme sans s'être présenté. C'était une attitude très grossière et indigne du disciple officiel de Saitama. Aussi déclara-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement avec ses meilleures formules honorifiques et de modestie :

\- Je suis son disciple dévoué. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur. Merci de m'accepter dans votre demeure.

Alors qu'il versait l'eau dans la théière, le moustachu haussa les sourcils d'un air impressionné, puis s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Saitama – leurs deux crânes chauves brillaient à l'unisson sous la lampe à nu qui pendait du plafond.

\- Oh, tu as même un disciple, hein ? Tu es donc devenu quelqu'un d'important ! Un peu comme ce jeune héros qu'on voit toujours à la télévision et qui a plein de fans ? Amai Mask. Il joue dans un drama que j'aime beaucoup. Très talentueux. Je ne rate aucun de ses shows.

Saitama grimaça un sourire embarrassé, et Genos sut qu'il songeait à toutes les lettres haineuses qu'il recevait chaque semaine alors qu'Amai Mask était adulé comme une star.

\- Euh, pas vraiment, non…

Le vieil homme eut un sourire indulgent et il entreprit de verser le thé dans chacune des tasses.

\- Ne sois donc pas si modeste, Saitama-kun. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être le tailleur officiel d'un héros, même si je suis à la retraite maintenant. Ce costume était l'accomplissement de toute ma carrière.

Genos enveloppa la tasse fumante entre ses doigts de métal. Le thé exhalait un arôme de thé vert grillé ordinaire.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que vous allez accéder à notre humble requête et raccommoder le costume ? s'enquit poliment le cyborg avec un sérieux mortel.

Saitama trempait les lèvres dans le thé sans être gêné par la température élevée, tandis que le moustachu soufflait pensivement dans sa tasse pour la refroidir.

\- Bien entendu, je vais le faire.

Un sourire enfantin illumina le visage de Saitama, et Genos le dévisagea sans ciller, sa tasse oubliée dans ses mains, alors que son réacteur pulsait une onde d'énergie dans son thorax.

\- Merci, le vieux ! Z'êtes toujours aussi cool !

\- Mais je ne peux pas le faire pour le moment. Revenez dans deux ou trois mois, et je m'en occuperai avec plaisir. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je suis dans les travaux jusqu'au cou.

Le vieil homme reposa la tasse sur la table avec un soupir et lissa sa moustache.

\- Vous savez sans doute qu'une météorite a explosé au-dessus de la ville Z il y a quelques temps. Quelques héros ont réussi à l'arrêter de justesse, mais les projectiles ont dévasté la zone. La télévision en a beaucoup parlé et il y a même un film en cours de production en ce moment, dont le personnage principal sera joué par Amai Mask lui-même – ce sera une romance dramatique, paraît-il. Bref, mon quartier aussi a reçu des débris, et mon appartement a été en partie détruit. Je suis obligé de dormir au rez-de-chaussée, depuis.

Genos et Saitama échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et le cyborg prit une gorgée de son thé brûlant pour garder contenance. L'incinérateur dans son estomac artificiel se mit aussitôt en marche pour transformer le liquide en énergie.

\- Mais… votre assurance va vous rembourser et payer les travaux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Saitama d'un air embarrassé.

L'homme s'assombrit et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Non. Il se trouve que le contrat stipule que je suis entièrement couvert en cas d'attaque de monstres, voleurs, tueurs, animaux sauvages, guerre civile, guerre internationale, bombardement, attaque extraterrestre, inondation, incendie, tornade, tsunami, invasion d'insectes – j'ai fait ajouter celui-là après cette prolifération de moustiques l'été dernier – et même morts-vivants et fantômes, juste au cas où. Mais pas de météorite.

\- Oh, la poisse, commenta Saitama d'une voix blanche, visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir, en arguant qu'une météorite pouvait en quelque sorte être considérée comme une attaque extraterrestre ou un bombardement, c'est qu'ils m'envoient le matériel nécessaire pour les travaux. Mais je n'ai pas reçu un sou, et je vais devoir tout faire moi-même. C'est pour ça que je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de ton costume dans l'immédiat, Saitama-kun.

Genos but d'une traite le reste de sa tasse, sa décision prise, et vola au secours de son maître, le regard enflammé de détermination :

\- Je peux m'occuper de réparer votre toit et votre façade, en échange de quoi vous vous occuperez du costume de Saitama-sensei !

Saitama et le moustachu le regardèrent exactement de la même façon – comme s'ils se rappelaient tout juste qu'il était là – et cillèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation, la lampe se reflétant au sommet de leur crâne.

\- Mais… hésita le vieil homme. C'est un dur travail, fiston. Tu penses vraiment que tu saurais faire ça ? Ça te prendrait des mois !

Genos esquissa un sourire assuré.

\- Je peux le faire en moins d'une journée. J'ai l'habitude. J'ai réparé le plafond de sensei et bouché les cratères dans sa rue d'innombrables fois. Je suis plutôt doué pour ça.

\- Je l'aiderai ! ajouta Saitama avec conviction. À nous deux, en deux heures on aura terminé !

L'homme sembla hésiter encore un moment, et jeta un regard en biais à Saitama comme pour évaluer leur sérieux à tous les deux, puis hocha la tête.

\- Entendu. Si vous parvenez à tout finir d'ici demain, le costume sera prêt.

Il jeta un œil par l'étroite fenêtre – la nuit était déjà tombée dehors et il faisait aussi noir que dans un four.

\- Mais il est tard, et le quartier n'est pas sûr à cette heure-là. Je ne me sentirais pas tranquille si je vous laissais partir. Il y a des gens peu recommandables qui se promènent à la tombée de la nuit. C'est trop dangereux. J'ai quelques futons de secours, si ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir à côté de moi. Vous pourrez commencer les travaux demain matin pendant que je m'occuperai du costume, mh ?

Genos s'apprêtait à faire remarquer qu'en tant que héros professionnels, ils étaient parfaitement en mesure de se défendre, mais le moustachu poursuivit avec un sourire lourd de nostalgie :

\- Et puis ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas dîné avec un peu de compagnie. Pas depuis que mon épouse est décédée… »

Il comprit au regard apitoyé de Saitama qu'ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Genos aida le tailleur à préparer trois gros bols d'oyakodon tandis que son maître renonçait à se rendre utile après avoir brisé par mégarde un des œufs entre ses doigts trop puissants. Afin de faire plaisir au tailleur qui ne voulait pas manquer un épisode de son drama favori, ils durent également regarder tout en dînant Amai Mask jouer le rôle d'un détective doué de pouvoirs psychiques qui séduisait une nouvelle femme toutes les dix minutes. Genos admit à la fin de l'épisode que ce n'était pas trop mal en fin de compte et qu'il regarderait peut-être la suite la semaine prochaine – ce qui arracha un sourire ravi au tailleur et une grimace consternée à Saitama.

Genos n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi… _familiale_ depuis bien longtemps. Une vague de nostalgie l'étouffa alors qu'ils étendaient côte à côte leurs trois futons à même le sol du rez-de-chaussée, entre les piles de sacs de ciment, le comptoir et le volet de fer que Saitama avait à nouveau fixé correctement. Allongé dans le noir, la couverture remontée sur son torse métallique – habitude dont il ne s'était jamais défait – Genos ne se mit pas immédiatement en veille. Il resta immobile et éveillé de longues minutes. Ses yeux dorés brillaient dans l'obscurité comme ceux d'un chat, et les ventilateurs dans son thorax ronronnaient doucement pour réguler sa température. Avec un bruissement feutré, il tourna juste assez la tête pour regarder les deux hommes endormis à côté.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres artificielles alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Saitama. Les avant-bras croisés sous le coussin dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage, son maître respirait la bouche ouverte, ses cils frémissant sur sa peau. Une petite flaque de salive commençait déjà à se former sur la taie juste sous sa bouche. Saitama était vêtu en guise de pyjama d'un t-shirt trop court et large que lui avait prêté leur hôte. Plus loin, le tailleur ronflait en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

Des souvenirs lointains remontaient à la surface, douloureux et presque effacés. Son père aussi avait été un ronfleur, et Genos avait dormi dans la même pièce que ses parents jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. C'était un son familier. Rassurant.

Ses souvenirs de l'époque étaient ceux d'un humain ordinaire, imprécis et sans l'aide de disques durs et sauvegardes comme il en utilisait aujourd'hui pour tout stocker et amplifier l'activité de son cerveau. Il réalisa qu'il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir avec précision du visage de ses parents, ni de leur voix.

Genos ravala tant bien que mal une bouffée d'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger, et se força à se mettre en mode veille. Ses yeux s'éteignirent et ses paupières se fermèrent. Sa tête était toujours tournée vers Saitama, son expression nostalgique subsistant sur son visage synthétique.

Il ne sut exactement ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais lorsque le cyborg ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit noire et son horloge interne affichait 03:22. Il se redressa d'un bloc, les éléments dorés de ses iris analysant le vide dans le futon à côté de lui. Le tailleur était toujours là, et ronflait bruyamment en faisant palpiter sa moustache à chaque expiration, mais Saitama-sensei avait disparu. Était-il allé au toilettes ? D'habitude, son sommeil était imperturbable et jamais il ne se levait pour aller se soulager, sauf cette fois où ils avaient mangé des gyôza pas frais – la promotion spéciale avait été un peu trop intéressante pour ne pas cacher quelque chose – et que sensei avait dû se lever et s'enfermer aux WC une bonne heure pour cause d'indigestion.

Genos repoussa la couverture et se releva aussi silencieusement que possible, tout en concentrant tous ses capteurs d'énergie. Il se détendit en localisant l'aura de son maître à l'étage du dessus. Étant donné qu'il était pieds nu et que le métal cliquetait sur le sol à chacun de ses pas, il était impossible que Saitama ne l'entende pas monter les escaliers. Pourtant, lorsque le cyborg déboucha à l'étage et le vit de dos, assis les jambes pendant dans le vide créé par la façade détruite, Saitama ne broncha pas et ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'entendait approcher. Le héros avait repoussé la bâche en plastique sur le côté, et celle-ci bruissait faiblement à chaque bourrasque, comme des ailes.

En caleçon et dans son t-shirt d'emprunt, Saitama fixait le ciel étoilé sans ciller, avec un air absent mais intense.

Genos s'assit en silence à côté de lui, si proche que les épaules et hanches se touchaient. Alors seulement Saitama cessa de contempler le ciel et tourna un regard placide vers lui.

« Ah, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

Leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide, à quelques mètres au-dessus du trottoir. La rue était déserte, à l'exception de quelques chats errants qui chassaient les rats. Saitama balançait doucement ses jambes, et leurs pieds nus se frôlèrent – Genos réprima un frisson qui remonta sa colonne vertébrale métallique, les nerfs artificiels transmettant la sensation au cerveau, et il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Mon mode veille était terminé, mentit-il. Mais vous, que faites-vous debout, sensei ? Vous n'avez dormi que quatre heures et demi, c'est à peine la moitié de votre temps de sommeil habituel.

Genos le savait, pour tenir des statistiques détaillées du temps de sommeil de Saitama chaque nuit. Saitama détourna la tête pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans la voûte céleste. Il n'y avait aucun lampadaire fonctionnel dans ce quartier, et sans sa vision nocturne, Genos aurait eu bien du mal à distinguer les traits de son visage.

\- Le vieux ronfle trop fort, ça m'empêchait de dormir, expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Genos fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant intensément.

\- Sensei a besoin de dormir. Voulez-vous que je monte votre futon ici ? Vous serez plus au calme.

\- Nah, il fait trop froid, sans toit et sans murs, ça serait comme dormir dehors.

\- Je peux vous tenir chaud, Saitama-sensei !

Comme pour le prouver, le cyborg amplifia drastiquement sa chaleur corporelle, ce qui fit briller son corps entre les plaques de métal.

\- Ooooh, souffla Saitama d'un air impressionné et ravi en plaçant ses paumes près de son thorax pour se les réchauffer. Pratique ! Avec une couverture par-dessus tu ferais un parfait kotatsu !

\- Bien ! Je vais chercher votre futon, votre oreiller et votre couverture !

Saitama le retint par le poignet alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever, et le cyborg se rassit docilement, sachant très bien que sa poigne pourrait bien encore lui arracher le bras par mégarde s'il opposait une résistance.

\- Pas la peine, lâcha platement Saitama en haussant les épaules. J'ai plus sommeil de toute façon. Reste, ça me fera un peu de compagnie.

Genos se détendit et se rassit correctement, laissant le doux murmure de ses ventilateurs réguler la température de son corps afin que la chaleur ne devienne pas inconfortable pour Saitama. La lueur d'un rouge mordoré qu'il émettait éclairait le visage du héros et se reflétait sur son crâne comme dans un miroir.

Un long silence paisible s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Genos passa à épier le profil de son maître. Saitama semblait plongé dans ses pensées et la contemplation des étoiles. Mais alors qu'il envisageait de briser le silence pour lui poser une question sur son passé – il ne se lassait jamais des récits de Saitama sur son passé avant leur rencontre – le héros le devança en un murmure doux et pensif :

\- Après avoir vaincu le boss des aliens, j'ai compris un truc…

Le cyborg tourna la tête pour observer plus intensément son maître. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, et continuait de contempler les étoiles avec une lointaine tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- … je sais maintenant que plus jamais je ne ressentirai l'exaltation du combat.

Genos écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles se rétractant au maximum. Est-ce que sensei… est-ce qu'il était en train de se _confier_ à lui ? Muet de stupeur, il le regarda pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Les jambes de Saitama cessèrent de se balancer, et il ramena ses pieds nus sur le rebord pour poser son menton sur ses genoux en évitant toujours de croiser le regard perçant de son disciple.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, cet alien ? Il a fouillé l'univers entier pour trouver un adversaire à la hauteur de sa puissance. Mais même lui, c'est à peine s'il a réussi à me distraire un peu. J'étais même pas essoufflé, et j'ai pas été mis en danger une seule seconde.

\- C'est pour ça que vous disiez être déçu… hasarda Genos en fronçant les sourcils. Ce combat n'était pas digne de vous. Je comprends.

\- Non, Genos. Tu ne comprends pas.

Saitama se résolut enfin à tourner la tête et regarder Genos droit dans les yeux – et le vide que le cyborg y lut lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le thorax.

\- Si c'était ce type le plus puissant de l'univers, et que je lui ai botté le cul sans problème… ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus nulle part d'adversaire à ma hauteur.

\- Sensei…

Saitama esquissa un sourire amer en détournant les yeux, la brise nocturne faisant onduler son t-shirt contre son torse.

\- À vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu. Ça fait plus d'un an que je ressens plus rien quand je me retrouve face à un monstre, et que je m'ennuie de plus en plus pendant les combats. Mais j'sais pas, je gardais un petit espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, un monstre se pointerait et serait assez fort pour résister à mes coups et me faire ressentir quelque chose. Même juste un tout petit peu. Ça fait un an que j'ai perdu à jamais le seul truc qui avait redonné un sens à ma vie au moment où même la perspective de mourir me paraissait moins chiante que celle de vivre. J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre il y a un an et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Ou plutôt je refusais de l'admettre, jusqu'à ce combat contre Boros. Si j'avais su que ça ne durerait pas toujours, j'aurais savouré chaque seconde de mes premiers combats. Si j'avais su que je deviendrais _trop_ fort, je ne me serais pas entraîné aussi dur. Et maintenant, quand je pense que je ne pourrai plus jamais… Hé, Génos ?! Non, attends, ne pleure pas !

Avec une grimace paniquée, Saitama chercha autour de lui – en vain – de quoi essuyer les larmes d'huile noire qui débordaient des yeux du cyborg.

\- Je suis désolé, sensei, murmura Genos d'une voix étranglée en baissant la tête. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point vous souffriez…

\- Dis pas de bêtises. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je t'en aurais pas parlé si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil.

Saitama utilisa tant bien que mal ses propres mains pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de larmes. Le contact tiède lui arracha un violent frisson, et Genos se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Ces mains si puissantes qui pouvaient anéantir d'un coup de poing les monstres les plus puissants de l'univers caressaient avec une surprenante délicatesse ses joues artificielles. L'huile noire souillait les doigts de son maître et coulait tant qu'elle dévalait le long de ses poignets, de ses bras, jusqu'à goutter de ses coudes.

\- Pardon, sensei. Je vais encore vous salir, en plus.

\- Pour un cyborg assoiffé de vengeance et armé jusqu'aux dents, tu es bien trop sensible, tu sais… soupira Saitama avec une ombre de sourire. Arrête de pleurer et oublie tout ça, va. »

Genos acquiesça faiblement en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un calme apparent pour rassurer son maître. Soulagé, Saitama lui tapota le dos avec une plaisanterie pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Mais Genos n'avait aucune intention d'oublier.

Alors qu'ils discutaient plus gaiement sous la bâche qui palpitait au vent et que l'aube chassait progressivement la nuit, Genos s'en fit intérieurement la promesse.

Rendre à Saitama une raison de vivre serait désormais sa mission prioritaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur :** Petit chapitre tout court. Pour la peine je mettrai le suivant en ligne plus tôt que prévu.

Guest : Héhé ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! C'est un honneur pour moi d'inaugurer le Genosai dans le fandom français ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

« Hé, regardez devant… le blond, là… il a des bras en métal !

\- T'as vu ses yeux ? Ils sont trop bizarres…

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça. C'est un déguisement ? Mais le comic con c'est déjà passé…

\- Attends, mais je le reconnais celui-là, c'est un héros !

\- Sérieux ? Un héros ? Kyaaah ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un en vrai !

\- Hé, mais ça serait pas le nouveau classe S ? Tu sais, le surdoué de 19 ans qui a été admis direct en haut du classement ! Tout le monde en parlait sur internet après le dernier examen d'entrée !

\- Nooon ! Impossible !

\- Oui ! C'est lui ! Je le reconnais maintenant !

\- Oh, mais c'est le prince cyborg ! Il est super mystérieux et il refuse de répondre aux interviews et de passer à la télévision ! Je trouve ça trop classe !

\- Ma femme est fan de lui !

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est lui le héros qui a sauvé mon fils il y a un mois ! Je lui avais même envoyé un courrier pour le remercier !

\- Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander un autographe ?

\- Attends, je vais le prendre en photo…

\- Quand je vais dire ça à mes copines demain, elles vont être vertes !

\- Il est encore plus beau en vrai !

\- Ahhh ! Il a regardé par ici !

\- Shhh, discrètement ! Il va nous entendre !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que qu'un héros de classe S ferait ici, dans un supermarché de seconde zone ?

\- Il a su rester humble et proche du peuple, pas comme les autres de classe S qu'on ne voit jamais !

\- Il y a peut-être eu une attaque de monstre dans le coin ?

\- Et si on essayait d'aller lui parler ?

\- Kyaaaah non, j'ose pas ! Vas-y toi ! »

Les murmures se multipliaient dans les files d'attente qui s'alignaient devant les caisses du supermarché, couvrant les bips des code-barres. De nombreux regards curieux étaient tournés vers le cyborg qui faisait la queue et arrivait devant la caissière tétanisée. Il posa très dignement devant elle deux énormes paquets de papier toilette. 60 rouleaux en tout, double épaisseur, motifs de fleurs imprimées.

La caissière bipa les articles et bafouilla ses formules habituelles pour annoncer la réduction de prix sur cette promotion spéciale, et se trompa plusieurs fois pour lui rendre la monnaie tant ses mains tremblaient. Stoïque, le cyborg la toisait d'un regard qui aurait pu geler un volcan en activité, et la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête avant de charger le PQ sous ses bras. Son visage était si dur et son regard si intense qu'aucun des clients amassés autour de lui n'osa l'aborder. Ils se contentèrent de photographier et filmer son départ en commentant avec animation.

Bien malgré lui, Genos venait de gagner près de deux cent nouveaux fans rien qu'en effectuant cette course dans un supermarché de la ville C.

Il eut beau courir aussi vite que possible en sautant de toit en toit avec sa précieuse cargaison jusqu'à la ville Z, le déplacement lui avait pris en tout près de trente minutes, aller-retour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et annonça sa présence, il craignait d'avoir été trop long.

« Ah, Genos ! s'éleva la voix de Saitama depuis la salle de bain. Tu as pu trouver ?

Les bras encombrés, le cyborg poussa la porte de son épaule pour dévoiler le spectacle de son maître assis sur le trône, le pyjama baissé aux chevilles et un manga dans les mains. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que Genos avait quitté l'appartement en toute hâte.

\- Oui. Il y avait une importante offre spéciale sur le papier toilette dans le Ultra Price de la ville C. Double épaisseur, extrêmement doux et absorbant. D'après les commentaires de consommateurs sur internet, il est de meilleure qualité et moins irritant pour la peau que celui que vous prenez d'habitude. Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Saitama cilla d'un air abasourdi lorsque son disciple déposa devant lui les soixante rouleaux de papier toilette empaquetés.

\- Ah. C'est pour ça que t'as pris tout ce temps ? Je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais fait attaquer par un monstre en chemin. Tu sais, Genos, je voulais juste un rouleau du supermarché du coin, t'avais pas besoin d'aller chercher du PQ de luxe dans une autre ville…

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour vous, sensei. En tant que disciple, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Saitama posa son manga à part pour détacher quelques feuilles d'un rouleau avec un soupir désabusé.

\- Et voilà que tu redeviens bizarre. Merci en tout cas, tu me sauves la vie.

Le visage de Genos s'illumina d'un sourire satisfait et il sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser son maître s'essuyer en privé. Il s'installa en seiza devant la table basse de la salle de séjour. Son carnet n°3789 était resté ouvert tel quel, avec encore la trace de son stylo qui avait dérapé quand il avait tout abandonné pour porter secours à Saitama qui l'appelait depuis les WC pour dire qu'il n'y avait plus de PQ. Depuis leur retour de leur court séjour dans la ville D chez le tailleur attitré de Saitama-sensei, Genos avait été tellement concentré sur la création d'un plan infaillible pour rendre son maître heureux, qu'il en avait oublié d'acheter certains produits d'hygiène basique dont lui-même n'avait pas besoin, étant dépourvu de système digestif – son estomac incinérait tout ce qu'il mangeait sans en laisser la moindre molécule, il n'avait donc rien à évacuer. Il espérait s'être fait pardonner de sa négligence en achetant pour trois fois rien soixante rouleaux de qualité exceptionnelle.

Comme à son habitude, il nota scrupuleusement dans ses statistiques mensuelles les étapes du processus digestif de Saitama, puis se tapota la lèvre du bout de son stylo, les sourcils froncés. Il tourna quelques pages en arrière pour inspecter le nouveau graphique qu'il avait commencé pour comptabiliser le nombre exact de sourires de son maître par jour. Ces derniers jours, Saitama avait souri une moyenne de 2,174 fois par jour avec une marge d'erreur de 27 % étant donné qu'il était parfois difficile de dire avec certitude s'il souriait ou non, notamment lorsqu'il lui tournait le dos, ou lorsque Genos ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision direct.

Lui ramener le papier toilette ne l'avait pas fait sourire, d'ailleurs. Genos inscrivit son échec, puis soupira de frustration en empoignant ses propres cheveux synthétiques avec un certain sens du mélodrame.

Son plan ne fonctionnait pas. La moyenne de sourires était beaucoup trop basse, et rien de ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre n'avait fait monter la courbe du graphique.

Il avait pourtant dressé une liste de tout ce que Saitama-sensei appréciait, et tenté de son mieux de le mettre en contact avec chacun de ces éléments. Mais il avait eu beau lui ramener des piles de prospectus d'offres spéciales à trente kilomètres à la ronde, cuisiner à chaque repas un de ses plats favoris, emprunter au vidéo club des films correspondant aux goûts de son maître, lui acheter des mangas présentant en couverture des femmes à forte poitrine comprimée dans un bikini, il n'avait guère pu obtenir mieux que de vagues remerciements perplexes, et quelques brefs sourires un peu forcés. Il avait même essayé de capturer un chat errant pour le lui offrir comme animal de compagnie mais avait dû avorter cette idée et le relâcher après que l'animal terrifié eût déchiqueté le futon de Genos et uriné sur le lecteur DVD de Saitama.

\- Ah, ça va mieux… soupira derrière lui la voix de ce dernier.

Genos resta les yeux rivés sur son carnet, fixant son graphique aussi intensément que s'il essayait d'y mettre le feu par la pensée. Dans la périphérie de sa vision, Saitama torse nu et en bas de pyjama s'affalait sur le futon replié en guise de siège. Le cyborg releva finalement les yeux lorsque deux pieds nus se croisèrent au niveau des chevilles sur la table basse, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur la plante des pieds.

Avec un air d'ennui profond, Saitama continuait de lire le manga qu'il avait eu avec lui aux toilettes. Genos fixa intensément les orteils qui remuaient vaguement, et se mit automatiquement à les dessiner sur son carnet tout en réfléchissant plus fort. Peut-être que si son plan restait infructueux jusqu'à présent, c'était parce que tout cela – faire à manger, le ménage, lui trouver des promotions – Genos le faisait déjà depuis son emménagement. S'il voulait rendre l'envie de vivre à son maître et l'aider à être heureux, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce schéma de pensée, et essaye de faire des choses nouvelles.

\- Sensei… ce manga que vous lisez, de quoi parle-t-il ?

N'étant pas un amateur lui-même, jamais encore il n'avait pensé à lui poser des questions à propos des mangas qu'il lisait à longueur de journées. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire le résumé de ceux qu'il lui avait achetés cette semaine – il les avait pris complètement au hasard en privilégiant les couvertures à filles dénudées.

C'était peut-être là un bon début – s'intéresser plus attentivement aux passions de son maître.

Saitama cilla et lui jeta un regard indifférent avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux en tournant une page.

\- Mh… Ça parle d'un lycéen qui a une sorte d'extraterrestre qui squatte son corps et lui donne en échange une puissance extraordinaire et des pouvoirs magiques. Mais s'il en parle à qui que ce soit, le machin s'en ira et prendra sa vie en même temps. À mon avis tout ça, c'est lié à son père qui a disparu, mais pour l'instant on sait pas trop, c'est juste le début. Là où j'en suis, le gars risque sa vie pour défendre une nana canon dont il est amoureux depuis l'enfance et il veut lui révéler son secret pour l'impressionner. Bon, c'est du shônen de base, mais c'est pas trop mal.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai le lire aussi ?

\- Si tu veux, ouais.

Aucun sourire là non plus, constata intérieurement Genos en marquant ce nouvel échec dans son carnet. Les mangas n'avaient pas l'air de l'enthousiasmer suffisamment pour servir de nouvelle raison de vivre. La pointe de son stylo gratta furieusement le papier alors qu'il couchait des lignes et des lignes pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il allait lui falloir effectuer des recherches plus poussées, et peut-être demander de l'aide autour de lui.

Ce fut avec un regard brûlant de concentration qu'il releva la tête vers le héros qui se curait le nez en lisant son manga sans enthousiasme.

\- Sensei. Je vais faire des yakisobas ce soir.

\- Ah. Cool. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur :** Il me reste plus que les trois derniers chapitres à écrire, et la fic sera terminée ! Je vais continuer à mettre en ligne tous les deux ou trois jours selon mes disponibilités.

Randa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Guest : C'est ce que j'aime chez Genos, il est super intense et à fond sur tout ce qui concerne Saitama, et complètement indifférent au reste ! C'est à la fois creepy et touchant XD

Tsukiru : De rien, et merci à toi de lire et commenter ! J'espère qu'à l'avenir, plein d'autres auteurs français se mettront aussi au Genosai ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Lorsque Genos laissa tomber son énorme sac à dos sur la table de travail, le bruit sourd résonna à travers le sous-sol. Le cyborg scanna les alentours de ses yeux dorés, les sourcils froncés. Un inhabituel silence régnait dans le laboratoire.

« Docteur Kuseno ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Seul le silence lui répondit, à peine troublé par le bourdonnement des machines qui s'alignaient contre le mur métallique. Près de la table où le docteur l'avait amené à sa nouvelle vie, et où il avait été si souvent démonté et reconstruit, l'écran amovible affichait deux schémas en coupe de cyborgs en 3D qui tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes, des lignes de code composées de 0 et de 1 défilant à toute vitesse entre les deux. Genos s'approcha pour y jeter un œil – sans doute s'agissait-il de la prochaine amélioration que le docteur préparait pour lui.

\- Oh, Genos, s'éleva la voix du docteur derrière lui. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

Le cyborg se retourna pour voir Kuseno s'essuyer les mains avec un chiffon. Il approchait avec un sourire, dans son éternelle blouse blanche.

\- J'étais justement en train de travailler sur un projet de cheveux non inflammables et à l'implantation plus naturelle et réaliste que celle que tu as à présent, expliqua-t-il en éteignant l'écran de l'ordinateur avant de lui faire face. Que me vaut cette visite surprise ? Tu t'es encore cassé quelque chose ?

Genos secoua la tête sérieusement.

\- Non. Le programme que vous m'avez installé fonctionne très bien, j'ai pu procéder moi-même aux réparations basiques.

\- C'est formidable, Genos, sourit chaleureusement le docteur. Alors dis-moi : que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Genos se tourna vers la table de travail et ouvrit son sac à dos.

\- Je n'avais plus de place chez Saitama-sensei pour mes carnets d'observation n°2800 à 3790, expliqua-t-il en sortant les piles de carnets pour les entasser hors du sac.

\- Tu pourras les stocker avec les autres, je t'ai dégagé deux armoires de plus au niveau -3 pour que puisses les classer dans l'ordre. J'y ai installé un nouveau scanner si tu veux les numériser.

\- Merci, docteur. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous rendre visite. À vrai dire, j'ai besoin de vos conseils. Mais c'est… un peu délicat.

Le docteur joignit ses mains dans son dos et l'observa plus attentivement. Un sourire se glissa dans ses yeux.

\- Il s'agit de Saitama-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Genos cilla, un peu déstabilisé, et reposa les cahiers en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

\- Tu as toujours cette expression très humaine dans les yeux quand tu parles de lui. Tu m'en parles si souvent que je sais avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche qu'il s'agit de lui.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Le docteur se plaça à ses côtés pour l'aider à extirper du sac à dos les piles de carnets et les remettre dans l'ordre.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc avec ton sensei ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, jamais je ne te jugerais. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, je serai toujours de ton côté et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Genos plissa les yeux en complétant une nouvelle pile, sans comprendre pourquoi le docteur lui disait cela tout à coup sans que le contexte ne s'y prête.

\- J'ai remarqué dernièrement que Saitama-sensei n'a pas le moral au beau fixe. Sa force est si incroyable qu'elle dépasse l'entendement et que personne n'est à la hauteur comme adversaire. Cela l'attriste grandement car combattre était son unique raison de vivre, m'a-t-il confié très récemment. J'ai mis en place une stratégie depuis une semaine pour lui rendre le sourire et lui donner des raisons d'apprécier la vie même sans le facteur combat. Lui trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre pour remplacer ce vide. J'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui pourrait stimuler la même dose chimique d'adrénaline dans son corps mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse égaler la fièvre du combat et du danger, alors je me suis senti impuissant et démoralisé. Au moins autant que je ne l'étais lorsque le cyborg fou a détruit ma ville et tué mes parents sous mes yeux, avant que je ne croise votre chemin, docteur. J'ai longuement réfléchi pour tenter de comprendre l'état d'esprit de sensei, et j'ai réalisé à quel point cela doit être terrible de vivre sans raison de vivre ni passion. Mon propre destin a beau être tragique et sombre, j'ai toujours eu la vengeance pour me porter et un objectif clair et précis pour me projeter dans l'avenir et m'empêcher de baisser les bras. Saitama-sensei, lui, n'avait que le combat, et maintenant il a perdu ça et ne pourra pas le retrouver. Je souhaite son bonheur et donnerais tout pour chasser la tristesse de ses yeux mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire plaisir en multipliant mes attentions au quotidien, mais mes tentatives ont toutes été un échec. Sensei est à mes yeux la personne la plus importante au monde et je réalise avec beaucoup d'amertume que j'ai été naïf jusqu'à présent de croire qu'avec sa force, rien ne pourrait jamais le détruire ni l'atteindre, d'autant plus qu'il a toujours l'air si nonchalant et stoïque même face à la haine et au mépris injustifiés de ceux dont il sauve la vie de manière désintéressée et pure. À ma grande honte j'en avais presque oublié que Saitama-sensei est humain de cœur et d'âme et qu'il n'est pas infaillible, aussi incroyables que soient sa force et sa bonté. Je vis désormais avec la crainte constante que ce qu'il a perdu ne lui soit fatal à long terme si j'échoue à trouver quelque chose pour remplacer ce vide. Perdre mes parents, ma ville, ma vie et mon corps du jour au lendemain m'a appris que rien n'est éternel ni indestructible, même lorsque l'on se croit à l'abri. Aussi ne voudrais-je pas commettre l'erreur de prendre à la légère ce que m'a confié Saitama-sensei, qu'il n'a plus de raison de vivre. Je ne pourrais supporter de perdre Saitama-sensei et je suis prêt à tout pour le protéger à mon tour. Car il m'a protégé et sauvé si souvent et je ne lui ai rien donné en échange. Je suis venu vous demander vos conseils avisés, docteur Kuseno, car je sais qu'avec votre sagesse et votre intelligence vous saurez aborder le problème sous un autre angle que moi et peut-être déceler une solution que je ne peux voir. Depuis une semaine j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond et de m'éloigner de mon objectif. La nourriture et les offres spéciales ne peuvent remplacer le combat dans le cœur de Saitama-sensei, j'ai fini par le comprendre, d'autant plus que ce n'est rien de nouveau dans sa vie, il avait déjà ces choses avant que je ne le connaisse, et je ne lui apporte donc rien de plus. Peut-être que vous, docteur Kuseno, aurez une idée plus efficace que les miennes.

Un silence s'étira alors que Genos achevait son discours et attendait désormais une réponse. Le docteur l'avait écouté sans aucun signe d'impatience – contrairement à son maître, il n'avait jamais semblé trouver ses monologues trop longs – et se caressait pensivement le menton.

\- Je vois. Saitama-kun a perdu la passion du combat car il est trop fort pour ses adversaires, et ça le déprime, résuma-t-il.

Genos acquiesça avec fougue, satisfait de s'être fait comprendre.

\- Avez-vous une idée de stratégie, docteur ?

\- Hum, eh bien, laisse-moi réfléchir… Je t'ai dit que je travaille sur un projet de nouveaux cheveux pour toi. De ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, Saitama-kun complexe sur son crâne chauve et regrette la perte de ses cheveux.

\- En effet. Il refuse de l'admettre, mais sa susceptibilité sur ce sujet laisse deviner ses réels sentiments. À en juger par la carnation et épaisseur de ses sourcils et de ses poils pubiens, il devait avoir autrefois de beaux cheveux bruns et raides. Mais j'ai déjà envisagé cette piste depuis longtemps, docteur. Saitama-sensei refuse obstinément tous les traitements miracles que je lui trouve lors de mes recherches sur internet.

\- De toute façon, il me faudrait de nombreuses recherches et expériences pour réussir à implanter les cheveux sur des tissus vivants et faire en sorte qu'ils continuent de pousser. Dans l'immédiat, c'est impossible, et ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

Les épaules métalliques du cyborg s'affaissèrent de dépit, et le docteur Kuseno se gratta le crâne en plongeant ses doigts dans sa coupe au bol d'un air embêté.

\- Ne te décourage pas, Genos. Je vais y travailler. En attendant, j'ai peut-être une autre idée. Tu m'as longuement parlé – et avec colère – de l'ingratitude des citoyens envers ton maître…

\- Oui. Saitama-sensei reçoit régulièrement des lettres calomnieuses, et il arrive que les gens se moquent de lui en le croisant dans la rue, ou l'insultent. Ils n'osent pas le faire directement quand je suis avec lui, mais je les entends et les vois.

\- S'il avait des fans aussi dévoués et reconnaissants que les tiens, ne crois-tu pas que cela pourrait lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier que ses adversaires sont trop faibles pour lui ?

Genos ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ses pupilles se rétractant d'un coup. Il cilla de stupeur. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même plus tôt ?

\- Vous avez raison, docteur ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a reçu de toute sa carrière qu'une seule lettre de remerciement. Et même s'il n'en a rien montré sur le moment, je sais qu'elle représente beaucoup pour lui. Il la conserve précieusement dans un de ses mangas. Je l'ai vue en passant le plumeau pour chasser la poussière.

Il dégaina son téléphone à clapet et se mis à taper si rapidement sur les touches que son pouce en devint presque invisible. Intrigué, le docteur Kuseno se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Genos ?

\- Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Saitama-sensei est le SEUL héros de classe B à n'avoir aucun fan-club – je vérifie chaque matin dans l'espoir d'un changement – alors je vais le créer moi-même. Je suis moi aussi un citoyen, après tout. Le règlement n'interdit pas aux héros de l'Association de créer eux-mêmes des fan-clubs.

\- Certes, mais sache que tu apparaîtras officiellement sur le site comme le président du fan-club de Saitama-kun. Un héros de classe S qui fonde le fan-club d'un héros de classe B… les gens vont parler, Genos.

\- Qu'ils parlent, cela m'est égal, articula froidement Genos en plissant les yeux. Je ne suis devenu héros que pour être accepté comme disciple par Saitama-sensei. Pour cette raison et aucune autre. Une fois le fan-club créé, peut-être que des fans le rejoindront et lui enverront des lettres élogieuses.

Son pouce s'immobilisa, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres synthétiques. Le fan-club était créé sur la page officielle de l'Association. Aussitôt, deux petites fenêtres d'alerte lui signalèrent que de nouveaux membres intégraient le fan-club. Mais une moue contrariée remplaça bien vite son sourire.

\- Oh. Ce ne sont que Mumen Rider et Bang qui se sont inscrits.

Il attendit encore un peu avec espoir – il y avait environ sept mille visiteurs membres qui naviguaient sur le site à cet instant, et la création du nouveau fan-club ne pouvait pas être passée inaperçue, elle apparaissait en premier plan sur le portail avec les actualités. Mais toujours aucun _vrai_ fan ne s'inscrivait…

Après deux longues minutes d'attente, une nouvelle alerte apparut, et Genos referma son téléphone avec rage en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sonic le Foudroyant. Ce stalker nudiste était plus collant qu'un chewing-gum sous la semelle !

\- On dirait bien que Saitama-sensei n'a aucun véritable fan, soupira Genos en rempochant son téléphone. Je ne peux pas compter là-dessus pour qu'il reçoive les lettres élogieuses qu'il mérite.

\- Hum… Pourquoi ne pas lui en écrire une toi-même ? suggéra Kuseno. Tu ne taris jamais d'éloges à son sujet. Tu es son fan n°1, au fond.

Le cyborg se détourna en ramassant son sac à dos vide, prêt à quitter le laboratoire. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait la solution qu'il cherchait.

\- Non, articula-t-il d'un ton sombre. Sensei m'entend le complimenter à longueur de journées, il n'y fait plus attention. Que je lui dise à l'oral ou que je le lui écrive, cela reviendrait au même, il l'aura déjà entendu. C'est de la gratitude et de l'admiration de citoyens anonymes dont il a besoin, pour lui prouver que ses efforts sont appréciés.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est _toi_ qui l'as écrite…

Les pieds de Genos s'immobilisèrent au sol, et il tourna lentement la tête pour observer le docteur par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous voulez dire… écrire une fausse lettre d'un faux fan ? Une _contrefaçon_?

Un sourire amusé dans les yeux, le docteur Kuseno opina du chef.

\- Mais c'est de la triche ! se scandalisa Genos.

\- En guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis.

Genos se tourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas une guerre, docteur, fit-il observer d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

\- Tout à fait. Une seconde, je vais aller te chercher des feuilles et de quoi écrire. Je dois avoir ça dans le tiroir…

\- Mais, docteur Kuseno ! Cela reviendrait à mentir à Saitama-sensei et tromper sa confiance…

Penché sur les tiroirs métalliques qu'il ouvrait un à un, le docteur sortit du papier à lettre et un assortiment de stylos et feutres.

\- Que préfères-tu ? Avoir la conscience tranquille, ou que Saitama-kun soit heureux ?

Genos referma la bouche sans trouver de réponse, et se laissa docilement asseoir au bureau, raide comme un piquet et les yeux rivés sur les feuilles blanches. Son réacteur principal vibrait dans sa poitrine, et les ventilateurs se mirent automatiquement en marche pour réguler sa température perturbée par le cas de conscience qui le faisait paniquer.

\- À toi de décider, Genos, sourit le docteur en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Prends ton temps. Je serai dans la pièce à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

Genos se retrouva seul dans le laboratoire, avec pour toute compagnie le bourdonnement des machines et le souffle de ses propres ventilateurs. Fronçant les sourcils de détermination, il empoigna un stylo et commença à écrire avec application.

 _Saitama-sensei,_

Il ne réalisa son erreur qu'après avoir tracé les traits des deux kanjis formant le mot « sensei », et déchira la feuille pour la froisser dans son poing. Il était le seul disciple de Saitama, et nul autre que lui ne l'appelait _sensei_ – ce lapsus révélerait immédiatement son identité. Il s'apprêtait à écrire seulement « Saitama » dans sa nouvelle tentative, mais immobilisa la pointe de son stylo au-dessus de la feuille en réfléchissant intensément. Genos et Saitama n'avaient toujours pas reçu de nom officiel de héros, leur intégration dans l'Association étant trop récente.

Ayant pris l'habitude de contrôler chaque jour ce qui se disait dans les forums de discussion de fans au sujet de son maître, Genos savait que certains avaient commencé à lui donner quelques surnoms. Le _chauve à cape_ était encore ce qu'il y avait de moins insultant et péjoratif, mais Genos doutait fort que Saitama apprécie de lire cela dans une lettre de fan.

 _Au héros de rang B Saitama,_

N'était-ce pas un peu trop formel et froid, venant d'un fan ? Genos empoigna ses propres cheveux synthétiques avec un grondement de frustration, puis froissa cette feuille aussi.

 _Pour Saitama, le plus fort de tous les héros,_

 _Je suis un de vos très nombreux fans silencieux. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je suis très reconnaissant de_

Genos plissa les yeux et s'interrompit en secouant la tête. Il plaça sa paume au-dessus de ses tentatives ratées, et les incinéra jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. À chaque fois que Saitama-sensei me parle avec envie de mes fans ou de ceux d'Amai Mask, il évoque surtout les fans de sexe _féminin_. Une lettre anonyme provenant d'une femme lui ferait davantage plaisir.

Mais comment écrire de manière féminine tout en restant crédible ?

 _Saitama-kun,_

 _Je suis une jolie jeune femme qui vous adore. J'admire énormément votre professionnalisme, votre modestie et votre force hors du commun. Sachez que nous sommes nombreuses à vous_

Aucune jeune fan n'écrirait de manière si formelle ! Cela sonnait atrocement faux ! Son réacteur surchauffa et des nuages de vapeur s'échappèrent en volutes épaisses de son corps alors que Genos mettait le feu à la feuille avec tant de force qu'il manqua de faire fondre l'acier de la table.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! » explosa-t-il en se levant d'un coup, faisant tomber derrière lui la chaise avec grand fracas.

La tête baissée, il agrippa le rebord du bureau de ses deux mains en respirant fort, accablé par ses échecs répétés. Il grinça des dents en tentant encore de formuler mentalement d'autres phrases, mais en vain. Tout semblait tellement peu naturel que c'en était ridicule. Saitama-sensei était intelligent, il verrait tout de suite la supercherie.

Pour écrire une lettre anonyme de manière crédible, il lui faudrait…

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, la détermination enflammant le doré de ses yeux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je n'ai plus les yeux en face des trous donc je ne m'en rends plus trop compte, mais je me souviens vaguement que j'étais contente du résultat, quand j'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques jours. J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas !

Guest : Héhé merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

« Je suis de retour, déclara sobrement Genos en refermant derrière lui la porte de l'appartement.

\- Yo, Genos.

Allongé sur le flanc à même son futon, Saitama ne tourna pas même la tête pour saluer son disciple, et se contenta d'un vague signe de main. Son crâne chauve reposait au creux de sa paume, et l'une de ses jambes était repliée dans une position relaxée. Pour tout vêtement, il ne portait qu'un caleçon blanc.

Genos entra dans la salle de séjour et avisa la coupe en plastique de ramen instantané, vide et abandonnée sur la table basse. Son disciple ayant été absent une bonne partie de la journée, Saitama s'était visiblement rabattu là-dessus pour déjeuner. La télévision était allumée et déversait une voix monotone accompagnée de notes de piano en fond sonore.

\- Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard, Saitama-sensei, s'excusa le cyborg en s'asseyant à côté de lui. La réunion a duré plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais préparé un bentô.

\- Mh ? Pas grave, lâcha distraitement Saitama sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Dis, Genos, tu savais que les vers de terre sont à la fois mâle et femelle et se fécondent mutuellement pour se reproduire ?

Genos cilla de confusion, et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un documentaire animalier, deux vers gluants se collaient l'un à l'autre sous la description soporifique de la voix.

\- Non, sensei. Je ne le savais pas.

\- Moi non plus.

Saitama se gratta le bas du dos d'un air de profond ennui, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, si bien que son disciple eut une vue imprenable sur sa glotte. Finalement, alors que Genos se relevait pour aller jeter la coupe de ramen vide et les baguettes brisées de manière inégale, Saitama tourna un regard flegmatique vers lui, se désintéressant du documentaire animalier.

\- Comment s'est passée ta réunion de classe S, d'ailleurs ? Il y a des attaques de monstres qui se profilent ?

\- Non, répondit le cyborg en contournant son maître pour ouvrir la porte-fenêtre et aérer l'appartement qui sentait le renfermé. C'est le calme plat et il n'y a pas eu une seule attaque depuis le vaisseau extraterrestre. Nous étions seulement convoqués pour une réunion d'information au sujet de la reconstruction du QG de la ville A.

Il faudrait qu'il nettoie les vitres, nota mentalement Genos tout en écartant le rideau pour laisser entrer de plein fouet la lumière du jour. Des oiseaux pépiaient à l'extérieur, dans le silence paisible de la ville fantôme.

\- Ah bon. Rien d'intéressant, alors. Et ils en sont où dans la reconstruction ?

Saitama zappa, et le documentaire sur les vers de terre laissa place à une chaîne de téléachat qui vantait les exploits incroyables d'un éplucheur électrique.

Depuis près d'une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de chez le tailleur moustachu, son maître n'était pas sorti une seule fois de l'appartement. Il était resté enfermé à lire des mangas ou regarder la télévision à longueur de journée. Le costume de héros flambant neuf était resté suspendu à son clou, inutile, tandis que son propriétaire restait en pyjama jour et nuit sans remuer le petit doigt.

Si bien que ce matin, avant de partir pour sa réunion, Genos avait dû convaincre un Saitama ensommeillé de se déshabiller et le laisser laver le pyjama. Accroché au portant, celui-ci était désormais sec et sentait bon le propre, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire de satisfaction tout en le décrochant.

\- La reconstruction est terminée, sensei. Le QG de l'Association a été agrandi et amélioré.

Cela capta l'attention de Saitama. Télécommande à la main, il se redressa en position assise et s'appuya d'un coude sur la table basse pour le dévisager, un sourcil haussé avec incrédulité.

\- Quoi, déjà ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que les travaux ont commencé !

\- Metal Knight a envoyé ses robots pour aider, expliqua le cyborg en ouvrant la porte du placard intégré dans le mur qu'il avait fait ajouter pour gagner de l'espace. Et Tatsumaki a accéléré les choses en déplaçant les charges lourdes.

Il décrocha la table de repassage fixée à la porte, la déplia au centre de la pièce et étendit très soigneusement le haut du pyjama sur la surface, sous le regard attentif de Saitama. Le réacteur dans sa paume de main s'activa à une température contrôlée, et il entreprit de repasser et lisser le moindre pli du tissu rayé, de la vapeur s'échappant de ses doigts à chaque passage comme le ferait un fer à repasser.

\- De plus, l'Association a reçu le soutien financier de nombreux mécènes fortunés qui ont été très impressionnés par l'attaque extraterrestre et convaincus de l'utilité et de l'importance des héros dans notre société.

\- Cool.

\- Par conséquent, le QG est désormais bien plus spacieux qu'il ne l'était avant, et on nous a fait visiter les locaux pendant toute la matinée. Les activités commencent à reprendre leur fonctionnement normal, et à partir de demain, les héros de classe C devront reprendre leur quota hebdomadaire, ceux de classe B leur quota mensuel, et ceux de classe A leur quota trimestriel.

\- Mh.

Saitama n'avait déjà plus tellement l'air de l'écouter, et reportait son attention d'un air neutre sur le téléachat qui montrait désormais des lingettes ultra-absorbantes à fixer sous les aisselles afin d'éviter les auréoles de transpiration. Une fois le haut de pyjama parfaitement lissé et tiède, Genos le replia avec soin et passa au bas en prenant bien soin d'étirer l'élastique à la taille pour éliminer tous les plis.

\- Des appartements privés ont été aménagés exprès pour les héros de classe S. On m'en a proposé un.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Saitama qui avait commencé à se curer le nez retira son doigt de sa narine avec un 'pop' sonore et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

\- Ce sont des suites de luxe strictement réservées aux héros de classe S, gratuitement. Il est bien entendu interdit de partager avec un héros de classe B, j'ai posé la question.

Éteignant le réacteur dans sa paume de main, Genos replia le bas de pyjama repassé, et s'approcha de son maître pour s'asseoir en seiza à côté de lui.

\- Regardez sensei, j'ai pris des photos.

Genos sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche pour faire défiler les photos, et Saitama se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder. Son torse nu s'appuyait contre son bras métallique, irradiant de chaleur humaine.

\- 300m2 de surface, un lit king size, une salle de gym, un jacuzzi, une salle à manger, une salle de jeu, une penderie, un salon avec télévision écran plat, une mini salle de cinéma avec projecteur, une terrasse… récita Genos d'une voix monotone.

\- Sérieux ?! s'ébahit Saitama, bouche bée. Tout ça rien que pour la classe S ? Et gratuitement, en plus ?

\- Il y a également deux piscines : une couverte, et une autre ouverte sur le toit de l'immeuble. Et l'accès gratuit à un restaurant 4 étoiles qui peut aussi faire service de chambre. Et un service de massage – bien que personnellement je n'en aie aucune utilité.

\- C'est pas juste !

Genos ne broncha pas lorsque son maître laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule métallique, l'air complètement abattu. Il pouvait voir son propre reflet sur le crâne chauve, comme dans un miroir.

\- Faut que je devienne classe S à tout prix… marmonnait Saitama entre ses dents serrées, tout en continuant de presser son front contre le métal.

Ses capteurs et nerfs artificiels transmettaient la sensation du souffle tiède contre son omoplate, et Genos tressaillit malgré lui, ses pupilles se rétrécissant dans ses yeux dorés. D'un mouvement souple, Saitama se releva sur ses pieds et arracha de son clou son costume de héros qui y était suspendu.

\- Faut que je trouve un monstre à exploser, et des témoins pour attester que je l'ai fait, pour monter en grade le plus vite possible ! Où sont les monstres quand on a besoin de leur poutrer la face, bordel ?

Genos haussa les sourcils en rempochant son portable, et observa avec surprise son maître se trémousser pour enfiler le costume jaune tout neuf et fixer sa cape blanche. Le regard du héros était acéré et l'angoisse y était évidente – souhaitait-il donc à ce point les avantages de classe S et l'appartement dans le nouveau QG ?

\- Genos…

Le cyborg se redressa par réflexe. Son maître lui tournait le dos et enfilait ses gants, sa nuque irradiant d'une sombre tension.

\- Oui, Saitama-sensei ?

\- Tu pars quand ?

Genos cilla, et se repassa la question mentalement pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut que je m'organise. Pour le loyer, l'électricité, l'eau… Combien de temps il me reste avant que tu déménages ?

Genos fronça les sourcils et se releva pour faire face à son maître qui évitait obstinément de le regarder, en faisant mine de rajuster sa ceinture et de lisser ses manches.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, sensei.

Saitama se raidit et tourna finalement la tête pour le dévisager, l'air confus.

\- Quoi ? Mais… et ton appartement de luxe, alors ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, sensei, il n'est pas permis de le partager avec un héros de classe B. Je l'ai donc refusé.

Et maintenant, Saitama le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Attends, me dis pas que… t'as refusé un appart' de luxe gratos de 300m2 avec jacuzzi, king size et bouffe gratos… pour rester entassé dans ce taudis paumé dans une ville fantôme ?

\- Si.

\- Mais, mais… t'es con ou quoi !? lâcha Saitama d'un air complètement abasourdi.

\- Je n'ai pas hésité un instant et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- Et il va devenir quoi, l'appart' de luxe ?

\- Il restera vacant, il est réservé à mon nom uniquement et personne d'autre ne peut l'occuper.

Saitama se plaqua la main si fort sur le visage que l'onde d'énergie fit vibrer l'air de la pièce.

\- Quel gâchis…

Genos resta silencieux quelques secondes alors que son maître soupirait en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- … Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul, sensei, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme et déterminée. Il y a quelques mois, vous m'avez raconté à quel point vous vous êtes senti seul toute votre vie. Je ne veux plus jamais que vous ressentiez cela.

Saitama cligna des yeux en le dévisageant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il se racla la gorge avec un rare sérieux durcissant les traits de son visage.

\- Genos… tu…

Un vrombissement qui s'amplifiait l'interrompit, et Genos se tourna pour voir approcher le drone de l'Association. L'engin plana jusqu'au balcon où il déposa une caisse, et reprit aussitôt son envol dans le ciel paisible de la ville Z.

\- Ce doit être le courrier, déclara Genos en sentant un pic de nervosité faire flancher sa voix. L'Association a bel et bien repris son fonctionnement normal.

Alors que Genos ramassait la caisse et en déversait le contenu sur la table basse, Saitama s'approcha et s'assit, une vague pointe d'intérêt dans ses yeux.

\- Il y en a pour moi ?

\- N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous voulez battre un monstre pour monter en classe S, sensei ? Vous avez même mis votre costume. Je peux attendre votre retour pour ouvrir le courrier.

\- Bof, c'est pas pressé finalement. J'y tiens pas tant que ça. Ah, attends, je vois mon nom, là.

Genos le vit tendre la main et ouvrir une enveloppe. À peine en tira-t-il la lettre, que Genos repéra de sa vision améliorée les insultes et accusations offensantes étalées sur le papier – Il ne laissa pas le temps à son maître de lire plus d'une ligne. Ses yeux étincelèrent de rage et il tendit vivement la main, sa paume projetant une flamme incandescente qui carbonisa instantanément la lettre entre les doigts de Saitama. Celui-ci cilla alors que les cendres s'effritaient dans ses mains, et leva un regard vaguement déçu, un sourcil froncé.

\- Hé, mais… j'avais pas fini de lire…

\- Cela ne méritait pas d'être lu, sensei. Je suis certain que vous avez du courrier de vrais fans qui apprécient ce que vous faites pour notre planète.

Saitama haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Mouais. Si tu le dis.

Genos se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et repéra dans le tas la contrefaçon de lettre de fan qu'il avait lui-même écrite pour Saitama quelques jours plus tôt – ce n'était pas difficile de la reconnaître, elle était rose et parfumée, car le docteur Kuseno avait pensé que ce serait plus _réaliste_. Son réacteur vibra sourdement dans son thorax lorsqu'il la prit et la tendit à son maître.

\- Voici une autre lettre pour vous, sensei. Celle-ci sera peut-être plus reconnaissante.

\- Ah. Thank you.

Genos fit mine de regarder ses propres lettres de fans sans même les lire, trop occupé à épier les réactions de son maître du coin de l'œil.

\- Tiens ? C'est parfumé… marmonna Saitama en retournant l'enveloppe rose d'un air intrigué.

Il l'ouvrit avec soin, et en tira le papier à lettre. Genos se crispa en le voyant écarquiller les yeux au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes. Était-ce bon signe ? Ou Genos avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ? Puis, Saitama se pinça fortement l'arête du nez, une rougeur d'embarras lui montant au visage jusqu'au front.

\- C'est une blague ou quoi ? grimaça-t-il en scrutant la lettre d'un regard hébété.

\- Quoi donc, sensei ? demanda Genos d'une voix qu'il espérait normale.

\- C'est peut-être pour se moquer de moi, soupira Saitama en posant la lettre à plat sur la table pour que son disciple puisse la voir. Déjà, tous ces petits cœurs partout, et puis ce dessin de moi… Et puis « Saitama-sama » ? « _sama_ », franchement ? Dans la vraie vie, personne n'utilise « sama », c'est ridicule.

\- Ah… pourtant, certaines de mes fans l'utilisent pour moi… répliqua faiblement Genos en baissant les yeux.

\- Et regarde ça, elle dit qu'elle m'admire depuis longtemps blablabla elle fait partie de mon fan-club, c'est presque une déclaration d'amour à chaque ligne ! Et puis c'est quoi tous ces commentaires sur mes muscles et ma « force virile » ? Elle dit que, je cite, mon crâne chauve est « vraiment sexy et attirant ». C'est super flippant !

Au comble de l'embarras, Genos détourna les yeux, ses ventilateurs s'activant pour refroidir son réacteur en surchauffe. Peut-être qu'utiliser comme modèles les lettres de ses fans à lui qu'il archivait chez Kuseno n'avait pas été une très bonne idée, en fin de compte. Elles ne faisaient que se pâmer longuement sur l'apparence superficielle de Genos, alors il avait tenté d'en faire autant pour Saitama.

\- N'êtes-vous pas heureux d'avoir une fan qui vous aime autant, sensei ?

Saitama repoussa la lettre plus loin sur la table, et son regard se fit froid et acéré comme un rasoir.

\- Non. Parce que je sais exactement _qui_ a écrit cette lettre, Genos.

Genos écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, et le choc fit grésiller son réacteur principal.

\- Sensei…

Les yeux voilés d'ombre, Saitama secoua lentement la tête avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe. Et là, ça va beaucoup trop loin. Je ne le pardonnerai pas.

Une onde de panique mortifiée fit tressaillir le cyborg. Saitama-sensei avait vraiment l'air furieux – il dégageait une aura sourde de colère. Il s'apprêtait à s'incliner et demander pardon, lorsque son maître releva un regard agressif en brandissant le poing, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe :

\- C'est encore cet enfoiré de stalker ! Il est revenu !

Genos cilla, complètement perdu.

\- Un stalker… ? De quoi parlez-vous, Saitama-sensei ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai que je te l'ai pas encore raconté, ça.

Saitama plissa les yeux et se pencha vers Genos en s'appuyant sur la table basse avec un air mortellement sérieux :

\- Il y a quelques mois, y avait un stalker hyper flippant qui me traquait. C'était un peu avant que tu viennes frapper à ma porte pour être mon disciple, d'ailleurs.

\- … Ah.

\- Je te jure ! s'enflamma Saitama en articulant à travers ses dents serrées. Il m'a suivi partout, pendant des jours, 24h/24 ! Dans mon bain, en dormant, en faisant mes courses, je me sentais tout le temps observé mais j'arrivais jamais à le choper en flagrant délit. Cet enfoiré m'a même volé une frite !

\- …

\- Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu me crois pas, c'est ça ? C'est pas des blagues, Genos. Les stalkers, c'est vachement dangereux, ça peut tourner à l'amour obsessionnel et destructeur comme dans un film d'horreur que j'ai vu. Note bien ça dans ton carnet, tu pourrais en être victime un jour toi aussi. Heureusement, j'avais fini par l'attraper et l'envoyer dire bonjour au mur. En fait, c'était juste un type que j'avais battu un an plus tôt et qui depuis faisait une obsession malsaine sur moi. Et cette lettre…

Il la pointa du doigt d'un air de plus en plus méfiant.

\- … c'est forcément lui qui revient à la charge, ça ne fait aucun doute. J'aurais pas dû le laisser en vie. Si de la bouffe disparaît, il faudra le débusquer et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Oui, sensei… »

Mortifié, le cyborg évacua quelques bouffées de vapeur et sortit son carnet pour annoter son nouvel échec tandis que son maître s'en allait inspecter le frigidaire pour s'assurer que rien n'avait disparu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'auteur :** Oups, aurais-je un peu de retard ? J'étais trop crevée ces derniers jours, et j'ai pas pu écrire une ligne depuis lundi à cause du boulot et karaté. Je vais essayer de finir d'écrire la fic ce soir pour continuer à mettre tranquillement en ligne les chapitres déjà prêts.

Saitama-Sama : Oooh, ravie que cette histoire te plaise à ce point et te fasse rire ! Merci à toi de lire et pour ce gentil commentaire !

Guest : J'écris les chapitres à l'avance, donc pour info, je viens juste de boucler le chapitre 9, là. Je compte écrire le 10 ce soir qui bouclera la fic. Alors aucun danger que cette fic ne soit pas achevée ! Et yep, disons que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic toute calme et mignonne où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, ça me détend vu que mes autres fics c'est tout le contraire ! XD

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Ce fut avec zèle et une grimace de concentration extrême que Charanko s'agenouilla en seiza pour verser le thé dans les trois tasses en poterie. Assis dans une position relaxée en tailleur sur le tatami, Genos l'observait faire en silence, tandis que Bang semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. La vapeur s'élevait en volutes des tasses en exhalant un parfum subtil.

Un calme profond régnait dans le dojo qui avait autrefois accueilli des dizaines ou centaines de disciples, mais était à présent désert.

Lorsque le disciple de Silver Fang eut déposé à part la théière, Genos saisit sans fioriture entre ses doigts de métal la fragile poterie – il était évident malgré sa sobriété qu'elle était finement ouvragée et très précieuse. Sous le regard venimeux de Charanko qui n'appréciait pas son manque de respect face à Bang, le cyborg huma l'arôme avant de boire deux gorgées brûlantes – la saveur était subtile et raffinée.

« C'est pas mal. Un mélange de maccha et de genmaicha, pas vrai ?

Bang releva la tête avec un murmure approbateur en prenant sa propre tasse.

\- Oh, tu es donc un connaisseur ?

Genos baissa les yeux sur le thé vert dans la tasse – la surface lui renvoyait son reflet aux yeux noirs et dorés. Charanko émit un grognement furieux lorsque Genos replia une jambe et y laissa reposer son bras, dans une position encore plus décontractée. Il était bien conscient d'offenser le jeune disciple tout comme lui-même aurait été furieux de voir quiconque prendre de haut Saitama. Mais justement. Charanko s'était montré insultant et grossier envers Saitama la dernière fois, alors Genos n'avait pas l'intention d'être poli tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé dans les formes. Ce gamin était agaçant, de toute façon.

\- Si on veut, répondit Genos en haussant les épaules. Mes parents étaient les gérants d'un commerce qui vendait principalement du thé et du mochi. Je les aidais parfois en tenant la boutique.

\- Je vois. Alors tu me donneras des nouvelles de ces gâteaux saisonniers. Charanko ?

Avec une réticence si évidente qu'on pouvait la palper dans l'air, Charanko ouvrit une boîte de gâteaux. Il plissa les yeux avec une moue suspicieuse et pointa du doigt Genos.

\- Maître Bang ! N'est-ce pas du gâchis que de donner du thé et des gâteaux aussi chers à un robot ? Ça ne lui sert à rien !

Genos foudroya je jeune garçon du regard, l'or de ses yeux étincelant en un flash.

\- Charanko, sois poli avec notre hôte, ordonna gravement Bang en fronçant les sourcils. Genos n'est pas un robot, mais un cyborg.

\- C'est pareil ! C'est comme si on donnait à manger au grille-pain !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le grille-pain ? siffla Genos entre ses dents en activant le réacteur d'une de ses mains d'un air menaçant.

Charanko blêmit et se précipita pour aller se planquer derrière son maître qui buvait son thé sans guère avoir l'air de se soucier de voir son disciple carbonisé et lui avec.

\- Allons allons, les enfants, soupira le vieil homme en secouant lentement la tête. Genos, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me priver de mon unique disciple. Aussi incapable soit-il, il est le seul qu'il me reste, et j'aurais bien du mal à attirer de nouveaux élèves s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

\- Je comprends, répondit sobrement Genos en éteignant le brasier ardent qui grondait déjà au creux de sa paume.

Genos saisit un gâteau moelleux en forme de fleur de cerisier et mordit dedans. Il avala la bouchée avec une gorgée de thé pour le faire descendre le long de son œsophage artificiel jusqu'à son estomac qui incinéra le tout instantanément. Fixé au centre de son thorax, son réacteur principal emmagasina l'énergie. Le cyborg reposa la tasse sans douceur sur le tatami.

\- Assez perdu de temps avec des futilités. Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de thé et gâteaux. J'ai prétexté une réunion de classe S pour que Saitama ne s'interroge pas sur mon absence, mais je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. As-tu réfléchi au problème dont je t'ai fait part quand on visitait le nouveau QG, Bang ?

\- Mh. Saitama-kun a donc perdu sa motivation et la flamme sacrée du combat, m'as-tu dit ? Et tu lui cherches une nouvelle raison de vivre.

\- Oui. Je m'en remets à ton expérience due à ton grand âge. Avec le docteur Kuseno, tu es le plus vieil humain que je connaisse.

\- Hé, le toaster ! Est-ce que tu traites maître Bang de vieux croûton, là ? Un peu de respect, ou je t'envoie au recyclage !

\- Silence, Charanko. Tu me fais honte.

À la remontrance du vieil homme, le jeune disciple referma si vite la bouche que ses dents claquèrent, et il baissa la tête d'un air contrit. Bang se caressa pensivement le menton d'un air de concentration extrême, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe.

\- Genos. Saitama-kun te reconnaît comme son disciple, n'est-ce pas ?

Une bouffée d'orgueil fit éclore un sourire sur le visage du cyborg – c'était là le plus grand accomplissement, la plus grande fierté de sa vie.

\- Oui. Il m'a officiellement accepté lorsque j'ai réussi l'examen de l'Association en même temps que lui.

\- Je vois. Atteindre le sommet de son art et de sa force peut être vu comme la fin, mais pour moi, ce n'est que le début d'un nouvel objectif, plus vaste, plus noble et moins centré sur soi. Avoir un disciple, lui transmettre son propre enseignement et le voir progresser jour après jour est une source de fierté inépuisable.

\- Maître Bang… murmura Charanko avec une stupeur extatique. C'est de moi que vous parlez ?

Silver Fang posa une main rude sur le crâne chevelu de son disciple.

\- Même un incapable sans le moindre talent pour les arts martiaux comme celui-ci me donne un objectif à long terme. Car même sans aucun talent pour les arts martiaux, il persiste sans jamais se décourager et il est le seul à m'être resté fidèle malgré la désertion de tous mes autres élèves. Et cela demande une force d'esprit que tout le monde n'a pas.

\- Merci, maître Bang ! s'étrangla d'émotion Charanko qui peinait à retenir ses larmes.

\- Quoique je me demande parfois s'il ne s'agit pas seulement de stupidité… grommela le vieil homme dans sa barbe en glissant un regard en biais au jeune disciple ravi.

Bang se racla la gorge et conclut avec gravité :

\- Voilà mon conseil, Genos : montre à Saitama-kun les progrès que tu as effectués depuis que tu es devenu son disciple. Impressionne-le. Il n'y a pas de plus grande fierté pour un maître que de voir son élève devenir fort, n'oublie pas cela.

Genos acquiesça – était-ce la solution ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus demandé de séance d'entraînement à Saitama depuis cette première fois, et n'avait donc plus eu l'occasion de déployer toutes ses capacités devant lui…

Vibrant de détermination, le cyborg se leva et remercia Bang pour le conseil. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte coulissante pour sortir du dojo, Silver Fang l'accompagna et ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

\- Si ça ne marche pas, tu peux toujours lui trouver un hobby. Comme la pêche, par exemple. Ça me met toujours de bonne humeur, personnellement.

\- J'en prends note.

Le vieil homme lui tapota son épaule métallique en guise d'adieu. Puis, le regardant s'éloigner et disparaître à l'horizon, il murmura tout bas, un sourire dans les yeux :

\- Tu es un bon disciple, Genos. Saitama-kun a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »

 **oOo**

Le ciel se marbrait de teintes rougeoyantes et mordorées qui en avalaient l'azur. Au loin, le soleil frôlait l'horizon et projetait ses derniers rayons sur le spectacle de dévastation. La vapeur qui s'échappait par volutes épaisses du corps du cyborg lui troublait la vue. Il était cloué au sol, enfoncé dans les cendres et braises incandescentes qui le tapissaient à perte de vue. Il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de remuer son pesant corps artificiel. Son réacteur central était complètement vide – à peine y restait-il assez d'énergie pour alimenter son cerveau en oxygène et maintenir l'activité des puces et disques durs qui y étaient reliés.

L'or de ses yeux était terni, et dans sa vision clignotait en rouge sa barre d'énergie descendue à 0,001 %.

Le vent sifflait sa lugubre complainte à ses oreilles, faisant danser et tournoyer les cendres en poussière d'argent. Couvrant le ronronnement lointain de l'incendie qui faisait rage, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui atterrissait à quelques mètres fit crisser les braises, couplé d'un claquement de cape. Le son familier des pas de Saitama s'approcha, étouffé par la couche épaisse de cendres.

« Hé, Genos ! T'es encore vivant ?

Au contact d'un doigt ganté qui pressait sa joue, le cyborg cilla et puisa dans le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour tourner les yeux vers son maître. Accroupi et penché sur lui, Saitama laissait pendre ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux – son visage se fendit d'un sourire soulagé, et il se laissa tomber assis sur les fesses juste à côté de son disciple.

\- Pfou, tu m'as fait peur une seconde, là. C'est que t'y es pas allé de main morte. Je t'avais jamais vu aussi motivé.

Saitama n'était pourtant pas essoufflé, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure et son costume neuf n'avait même pas été sali ni abîmé, mais il avait l'air sincèrement impressionné. Il émit même un sifflement admiratif en regardant autour d'eux. L'odeur de brûlé était suffocante dans l'air, et le soleil couchant éclairait de rouge les immenses cratères. Au loin, ce qui restait de forêt se consumait en un brasier ardent. Le disque doré de l'astre se déclinait en rouge orangé et plongeait lentement à l'horizon.

\- Tu sais que t'as presque entièrement rasé la montagne ? s'extasia Saitama avec enthousiasme. Ça m'a surpris ! J'avais pas réalisé que t'avais autant progressé ! T'es trop classe, Genos !

Baigné des dernières lueurs ocres du jour, le visage de Saitama s'illuminait d'un sourire qui coupa le souffle à Genos et fit grésiller son réacteur épuisé.

\- J'ai… donné le meilleur de moi-même… sensei… parvint-il à articuler avec un faible sourire.

Saitama baissa les yeux vers lui et se pencha pour mieux le regarder, un sourcil redressé d'un air inquiet.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller, Genos ? T'as l'air tout patraque. T'as besoin que je t'amène chez Kuseno ?

Saitama ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois, malgré la violence des attaques du cyborg. Il n'avait fait qu'esquiver comme une anguille et parer les coups sans sourciller. S'il avait malgré tout utilisé son coup de poing destructeur deux fois en tout, Genos avait bien compris qu'il l'avait fait assez lentement pour lui laisser le temps de s'écarter. L'onde de choc avait projeté Genos sur des centaines de mètres, mais les améliorations apportées par le docteur Kuseno avaient empêché que ses membres ne s'arrachent.

\- Je n'ai subi aucun dégât matériel, le rassura Genos en rassemblant ses forces pour essayer de se redresser en tremblant de tous ses membres. Mes batteries sont à plat, il faut seulement que je mange quelque chose pour les recharger…

\- Whoa, attends, fais gaffe ! Bouge pas si t'as plus d'énergie ! paniqua Saitama en l'enlaçant d'un bras pour le soutenir et l'aider à s'asseoir. Si tu m'avais dit, j'aurais amené un truc à grailler…

\- Je suis… désolé… sensei…

Ses dernières forces le quittant, Genos s'adossa contre le bras tiède et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son maître. Le niveau de batterie clignotait de manière de plus en plus alarmante dans sa vision, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il peinait à garder les yeux entrouverts, et le soleil qui se fondait dans l'horizon lui apparaissait comme une tache floue.

\- Rah, t'es chiant, tu sais ? râla Saitama d'un ton affectueux. Je vais encore devoir te porter, maintenant. Viens, on rentre à la maison.

Les sensations étaient engourdies et peinaient à atteindre son cerveau, mais Genos sentit plus qu'il ne vit son maître le soulever comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume, et le charger sur son dos en tenant ses jambes sous ses bras.

La tête du cyborg dodelina sans force et se blottit au creux du cou de Saitama, alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre son dos, la cape coincée entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Saitama devait porter son disciple, mais Genos se trouvait d'habitude en petits morceaux dans ces moments et tous ses capteurs de sensibilité désactivés afin de lui épargner la douleur – Kuseno avait fait en sorte qu'une fois un certain seuil de douleur franchi, plus aucune sensation ne soit transmise au cerveau.

\- Bon, on y va ! lança joyeusement Saitama en se mettant en marche. Je te prendrai un truc à bouffer dans le premier combini qu'on croisera. Je crois qu'il me reste quelque chose comme six cent yens sur moi, ça devrait être assez pour t'acheter un nikuman et une boisson énergisante. T'aimes le Calpis, au fait ?

Il sentait la voix de son maître résonner dans son dos, les ondes vibrant jusque dans son corps métallique et contre son réacteur épuisé. Genos s'efforça de remuer les doigts et parvint dans un ultime effort à enlacer de ses bras le cou et les épaules de son maître en collant son nez contre la peau au niveau de sa jugulaire. La chaleur humaine qui s'en dégageait, l'odeur de Saitama et les pulsations de la jugulaire lui firent fermer pour de bon les yeux, un mince sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres synthétiques. Saitama-sensei semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son énergie. Bang avait eu raison.

Bercé par la démarche de son maître qui descendait ce qu'il restait de montagne pour retourner vers la ville, Genos rouvrit ses yeux d'un or pâle, ses doigts de métal s'agrippant au costume, juste au niveau du cœur de Saitama. Il avait dû perdre connaissance quelques minutes, car la nuit était tout à fait tombée et Saitama marchait dans une ruelle d'un quartier résidentiel, le son de ses pas résonnant dans le silence.

\- C'est grâce à vous, Saitama-sensei… murmura Genos en redressant juste assez la tête pour parler tout contre son oreille.

Saitama eut un violent frémissement et son corps se raidit. Il lui jeta un regard en biais, et Genos crut y lire un éclair d'incertitude.

\- Huh ?

\- Si je deviens de plus en plus fort, expliqua Genos d'une voix douce. C'est grâce à vous et votre enseignement que je progresse autant et qu'un jour je serai en mesure de détruire le cyborg fou et accomplir ma vengeance.

Le visage de Saitama se lissa en une expression neutre alors qu'il le fixait du coin de l'œil. Toute trace de sourire ou d'entrain s'était envolée. Puis, il soupira bruyamment et rajusta dans son dos le pesant cyborg qui commençait à glisser.

\- Faut arrêter ces conneries, Genos. J'y suis pour rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. T'as dû te rendre compte depuis le temps que je connais pas le secret de ma force et que j'ai rien à t'apprendre. Si t'es devenu aussi fort, c'est grâce au docteur Kuseno et à ton travail en tant que héros de classe S.

\- Sensei… vous êtes…

Genos tenta de protester, de dire tout ce qu'il pensait de Saitama, tout ce qu'il lui avait appris sur un plan humain et ses leçons de sagesse, mais il n'avait plus la force d'articuler autant de mots. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule musclée de son maître dont l'expression était devenue plus dure, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai plus l'impression de profiter de toi et te tirer en arrière que de te faire progresser, pour être honnête. Tu fais la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive, les réparations… Sans moi, t'aurais un appart' de luxe dans le QG. Je me demande pourquoi tu veux rester mon disciple. Je ne te sers à rien.

Le cœur de Saitama pulsait sourdement contre la main de Genos, son rythme s'accélérant lorsque le cyborg lutta pour remuer ses lèvres synthétiques, articulant péniblement ses pensées :

\- Saitama-sensei… vous êtes l'homme le plus fort, généreux, courageux et extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je… vous admire énormément et je suis fier d'être votre disciple. Ça m'a poussé à me surpasser… pour… devenir comme vous…

La peau s'était hérissée de chair de poule sous ses lèvres, et il vit son maître baisser les yeux pour le regarder fixement, un air étrangement mélancolique sur son visage.

\- Il n'y a rien de particulier à admirer, Genos. Je ne suis pas devenu fort pour sauver le monde ni pour venger ma famille ou protéger les innocents. Je suis juste un type qu'est devenu héros parce qu'il se faisait chier, c'est tout.

Saitama détourna la tête, son regard voilé dans l'ombre alors qu'ils passaient dans une zone sombre entre deux distributeurs de boissons qui brillaient comme des phares dans la rue plongée dans la nuit.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui t'envie et t'admire, Genos. T'es un vrai justicier avec un objectif précis. Tu sais ce que tu veux et où tu vas. Alors que moi…

\- Sensei… articula le cyborg entre ses dents serrées.

\- Ah, je vois un combini au coin de la rue. Accroche-toi, Genos, on y est presque !

\- Sensei… insista Genos en s'agrippant plus fort au costume de son maître.

Cette tentative était donc un nouvel échec. Voir son disciple progresser n'était pas suffisant pour donner à son maître une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Mais Genos ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

Aussi ouvrit-il les yeux avec une brûlante détermination.

\- Allons pêcher demain matin, Saitama-sensei !

Son maître lui glissa un regard oscillant entre incrédulité et consternation :

\- Hein ? Tu serais pas un peu en train de buguer, par hasard ? Mon ordi aussi fait des trucs bizarres quand y a plus assez de batterie, je sais pas si ça te fait aussi pour les cyborgs… Ah ! Non, attends, t'éteins pas, je vais t'acheter à bouffer, tiens le coup, Genos ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes de l'auteur :** Bon, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mis un chapitre en ligne à 3 heures du matin… Enjoy !

Guest : Yep ! Et ça y est, j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic. J'ai plus qu'à mettre en ligne tranquillement tout ça, maintenant. J'espère que ce concentré d'amour et de bonheur tout calme te plaira jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Le cri languissant des mouettes s'étirait dans l'aube naissante. Elles planaient au gré des courants d'air qui faisaient frémir leurs plumes, puis plongeaient en piqué, battaient frénétiquement des ailes pour atterrir. Entre deux immeubles en ruines, l'imposante carcasse de ce qui avait été un monstre des profondeurs exhalait une puanteur infecte de poisson avarié. Un essaim de mouettes en disputait les restes à d'agressifs corbeaux.

Saitama se pinça le nez en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'ils contournèrent le cadavre. Genos, lui, se contenta de désactiver son propre odorat momentanément, et rajusta sur son épaule les deux cannes à pêche qu'ils venaient d'acheter en soldes.

La ville Z n'avait jamais été reconstruite ni repeuplée, et c'était particulièrement vrai pour le littoral et le quartier où se situait leur appartement. Certaines zones restaient tout de même habitées par des familles pauvres et endettées, des sans-abris, des malfrats, des inconscients et des fugueurs qui restaient malgré le désastre de la comète et la menace constante d'attaques de monstres.

Mais ici… songea le cyborg en regardant autour de lui. Ici, les gravats et décombres des immeubles détruits n'avaient jamais été dégagés, le bitume était éventré par des cratères, et les monstres terrassés – par Saitama principalement – étaient demeurés sur place à pourrir lentement.

Il leur fallut enjamber et escalader des piles de ruines pour enfin arriver à la plage. De minces rouleaux d'écume venaient mourir en un murmure sur le sable, et l'océan étendait sa nappe miroitante qui se fondait dans l'azur pâle du ciel. Seule l'aube qui pointait permettait de situer l'horizon, son éclat ondoyant en mille reflets.

« C'est magnifique… souffla Genos avec un sourire émerveillé.

En réponse, Saitama bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, si bien que deux petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Fallait _vraiment_ qu'on se lève aussi tôt ? grommela-t-il en se massant la nuque, les paupières encore collées de sommeil.

\- Le poisson est actif aux heures les plus matinales, sensei.

Les yeux réduits en deux fentes blasées, Saitama plongea les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, la brise matinale faisant palpiter son polo contre son torse.

\- Hé, Genos. Comment ça se fait que tu pètes déjà la forme alors qu'hier soir t'avais les batteries à plat ? On est rentrés super tard et on a dormi que quatre heures, je pensais qu'il te faudrait plus de repos.

Tout en scannant la plage déserte d'un regard analytique, Genos sentait le vent iodé se glisser dans ses cheveux et les désordonner.

\- Le docteur Kuseno a fait en sorte que le réacteur se recharge plus rapidement après avoir subi une situation critique. C'était prévu à la base pour me permettre de récupérer suffisamment vite pour retourner me battre. Ah, sensei ! Je vois une barque à la dérive !

Il se mit à courir, ses pieds frappant le sable jusqu'à éclabousser l'eau qui s'abattait en petits rouleaux glougloutants. Son jean était trempé jusqu'aux cuisses lorsqu'il abattit sa main sur la barque abandonnée qui dérivait au gré de la marée. Genos avait justement espéré trouver un bateau, canot ou barque sur la plage afin de pêcher au grand large au lieu de rester cantonnés au port.

Il la tira sans effort vers la plage où Saitama l'attendait avec son flegme habituel – il ne semblait pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de leur petite sortie, mais pas non plus réticent. Genos l'invita à monter tout en tenant bien la barque en place, et attendit qu'il soit installé à une extrémité pour se hisser à son tour à l'autre bout.

Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte un élément essentiel – la barque tangua dangereusement à peine tenta-t-il de grimper à l'intérieur, car le poids de son corps était bien plus important que celui de Saitama-sensei. Il en fallut de peu que ce dernier ne se retrouve projeté en l'air – il eut heureusement le réflexe de s'agripper à la barque pour ne pas basculer dans l'eau.

\- Attendez, sensei, je vais me déplacer !

La barque tangua encore et manqua de se renverser, le poids du cyborg la faisant presque couler à pic. Perché au bout de la coque, Saitama agita frénétiquement les bras et perdit l'équilibre. Genos le rattrapa de justesse par la taille, lui évitant un plongeon dans l'eau de mer.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, soupira le cyborg d'un air contrit en ramenant son maître sur le banc du milieu. Je pèse plus de 250kg, après tout. Il vaut mieux que nous restions tous les deux au centre pour équilibrer le poids.

Après une manœuvre délicate où ils se piétinèrent mutuellement, maître et disciple parvinrent à s'asseoir côte à côte sur le petit banc du milieu, comprimés l'un contre l'autre. Genos se fit le plus petit possible pour lui laisser de l'espace, mais rien à faire, son flanc, son épaule, sa hanche et son genou étaient étroitement pressés contre Saitama.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop inconfortable pour vous, Saitama-sensei.

\- Non, ça va. Mais comment on est censés ramer, maintenant ? demanda le héros en empoignant d'un air embêté la rame fixée de son côté.

Genos réfléchit à la logistique et proposa finalement que chacun prenne une rame et pagaie de son côté. Mais de toute évidence, se coordonner n'était pas si évident. Après dix minutes à tourner en rond en éclaboussant généreusement tout autour d'eux, ils ne s'étaient guère éloignés que de trois mètres de la plage, et les vaguelettes les ramenaient peu à peu vers le rivage.

\- Ah… soupira Saitama d'un air désappointé. On ne va pas y arriver.

Genos serra la mâchoire avec obstination et ramena la rame à l'intérieur de la barque.

\- J'ai une idée. Laissez-moi faire, sensei.

Saitama haussa les sourcils et cilla lorsque Genos se pencha un peu du côté de son maître pour bien se placer au centre et plonger ses mains dans l'eau de chaque côté de la barque. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'un éclat doré, et les réacteurs de ses paumes s'allumèrent, faisant chauffer l'eau de mer alors qu'il accumulait l'énergie.

\- Oooh… s'extasia Saitama en regardant l'eau bouillonner autour de la barque.

\- Accrochez-vous, sensei ! prévint le cyborg entre ses dents.

Ses réacteurs propulsèrent de l'énergie brûlante à pleine puissance, si bien qu'ils décollèrent presque, comme le ferait un avion. La barque démarra à la vitesse du son, fendant violemment l'eau et propulsant de part et d'autre de larges vagues. Saitama s'agrippa fermement à Genos, ses vêtements claquant sur son corps sous la force du vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles.

\- Wouaaaaah ! Tu gères, Genos ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Tout en enlaçant son cou d'un bras, Saitama se redressa en brandissant joyeusement un poing dans l'air, son sourire béat déformé par la vitesse et le vent cinglant. Genos n'avait pas prévu de les éloigner autant de la terre, mais son maître semblait enfin s'amuser, aussi fit-il durer le moment autant que possible, en déployant encore plus de puissance pour l'impressionner.

Finalement, lorsqu'il éteignit ses réacteurs et essuya ses mains trempées sur son haut blanc aux manches arrachées, Saitama le relâcha et contempla d'un air ravi la vaste étendue de bleu à perte de vue. Ils ne pouvaient même plus apercevoir la terre à cette distance.

\- Je pense que c'est un bon emplacement pour pêcher, décida sobrement Genos en tendant une des cannes à pêche à son maître. Je vais vous donner un appât, un instant.

Il détacha de sa ceinture la petite boîte pleine de vers de terre qu'il avait ramassés le matin même pendant que Saitama prenait son petit déjeuner au lit. Son maître l'observait avec curiosité en embrocher un sur chaque crochet.

\- T'as l'air de t'y connaître, Genos ! D'où te vient cette envie de pêcher tout à coup, d'ailleurs ?

Côte à côte et en prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas faire tanguer davantage la barque instable, maître et disciple jetèrent chacun leur ligne à l'eau avec un petit _plouf_.

\- Il m'arrivait de pêcher avec mon père en été quand j'étais… _avant_ , expliqua Genos en surveillant le flotteur.

Le clapotis paisible de l'eau contre la coque ramenait de lointains souvenirs à la surface de sa mémoire. Un sourire mélancolique se glissa sur ses lèvres. Si le visage de son père restait flou, il se souvenait précisément du timbre chaleureux de son rire.

\- Nous n'attrapions jamais rien, ajouta-t-il avec douceur, mais ce sont de précieux souvenirs. J'avais envie de partager cela avec vous, sensei.

Il prit bien soin de ne pas parler du conseil que lui avait donné Silver Fang. Mais Saitama ne répondit rien. Son regard fixe pesait sur le cyborg, indéchiffrable.

Le bois sous leurs pieds émit un craquement lugubre, et Genos cessa de scruter le flotteur. Saitama baissa les yeux avec confusion et cilla lentement.

\- C'est moi, ou ça a fait crac ?

Comme pour le confirmer, le bois craqua à nouveau, et le cyborg sentit ses capteurs d'énergie monter en pic, activant toutes ses alertes internes.

\- Sensei… Quelque chose vient. Une menace d'une forte puissance. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes.

\- Ah, ok, lâcha platement Saitama qui restait parfaitement détendu avec sa canne à pêche à la main.

Genos se raidit de tout son corps, en alerte. Tout semblait paisible et silencieux, hormis le doux clapotis de l'eau contre la coque. Il ne voyait rien à l'horizon ni sous l'eau malgré sa vision améliorée, et pourtant ses capteurs localisaient l'énergie grandissante comme étant juste avec eux, au centimètre près – ce qui n'avait aucun sens ! Il y eut une autre série de craquements de plus en plus forts, et Genos sentit clairement le bois vibrer et enfler sous leurs pieds et leurs fesses, comme s'il prenait vie.

Et tout à coup, dans une fraction de seconde qui arracha un « Ah... » vaguement surpris à Saitama, la barque se retourna et les plongea droit dans l'eau salée. Le liquide glacé se rua dans sa bouche et ses narines, emplissant immédiatement ses poumons et son estomac. Le pesant corps du cyborg commençait à couler comme une enclume, mais il activa ses réacteurs pour remonter et crever la surface, ses cheveux trempés tombant en rideau devant ses yeux. Il incinéra l'eau dans son estomac et laissa celle stockée dans ses poumons ruisseler hors de sa bouche.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher du regard son maître – il le vit juste à côté, son crâne lisse orné d'une épaisse algue gluante qui glissa avec un bruit visqueux et retomba dans l'eau. Le héros semblait complètement indifférent à la situation : il avait gardé à la main sa canne à pêche dont le flotteur tanguait plus loin. À peine arqua-t-il un sourcil blasé en considérant le monstre qui se tenait devant eux.

 _ **« Comment osez-vous grimper sur mon magnifique dos, misérables insectes ! »**_ tonnait la monstrueuse barque qui se tenait à présent à la verticale sur la surface de l'eau. Sa coque se fendait largement pour former des yeux diaboliques et une gueule hérissée de crocs composée d'échardes. Les rames s'étaient déformées pour devenir des bras musclés.

 _ **« Vous m'avez réveillé à piailler et piétiner sur ma superbe personne ! Vous allez maintenant affronter ma fureur ! Je suis… »**_

Genos décida d'interrompre le monstre dans son discours en activant les réacteurs de ses épaules et mains pour s'élever hors de l'eau, tout ruisselant et nimbé de vapeur épaisse.

\- Comment oses-tu… articula furieusement le cyborg entre ses dents.

Ses yeux dorés étincelèrent de rage, et son visage synthétique se contorsionna en une grimace menaçante.

\- … gâcher mon moment privilégié avec Saitama-sensei ! hurla-t-il en tendant les bras vers le monstre qui cilla de surprise.

Il activa toutes ses armes qui surgirent des jointures et plaques métalliques, et concentra si bien son énergie que l'eau à des mètres à la ronde entra en ébullition.

\- Je vais t'incinérer, annonça-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Whoa, t'as pas l'air content, Genos.

\- Laissez-moi faire, sensei, je vais vous débarrasser de ce gêneur.

\- Ok, fais-toi plaisir alors.

 _ **« Fufufu, pitoyable larve, tu crois vraiment être en mesure de me... »**_

Le monstre n'eut pas le temps de ricaner plus longtemps, que Genos propulsa un massif brasier ardent droit sur lui, dans un rugissement assourdissant de flammes. Lorsqu'il abaissa enfin les bras et que le rideau de vapeur se dissipa, il réalisa un peu trop tard que le monstre semblait maîtriser l'eau et s'était protégé en formant un bouclier liquide. Le mur d'eau retomba avec force éclaboussures – mais la barque n'était plus derrière.

 _ **«**_ _ **Tu ne seras pas le premier que j'aurai noyé ! »**_ surgit la voix profonde du monstre juste derrière lui.

Genos écarquilla les yeux de stupeur – comment s'était-il déplacé à cette vitesse ? Sans doute avait-il profité de la brume de vapeur pour le contourner !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que la barque lui asséna un coup de rame qui l'aurait envoyé loin dans les airs s'il n'avait pas utilisé les réacteurs de ses épaules pour se stabiliser dans l'air. Genos serra les dents et s'apprêta à attaquer à nouveau, mais fut pris de vitesse lorsqu'un tourbillon d'eau surgit de la mer pour le percuter de plein fouet avant de l'engloutir.

 _ **« À ton tour, maintenant… Vous, les humains, m'avez**_ _ **arraché à**_ _ **ma forêt natale pour faire de moi un esclave de vos désirs, mais maintenant, j'ai ma liberté et je vais me venger de vous tous jusqu'au dernier ! »**_ entendit-il encore la créature-barque jubiler juste avant que les profondeurs noires ne l'avalent et ne le tirent vers le fond, si vite que la pression grandissante fit craquer les jointures de son corps artificiel.

Genos ne resta pas submergé bien longtemps. Plutôt que d'utiliser ses réacteurs trop voraces en énergie, il retint sa respiration et activa les hélices qui servaient d'habitude à ventiler et réguler sa température, mais pouvaient aussi faire office d'hélices de sous-marin. Avec sa vision nocturne, il lui fut aisé de naviguer dans les ténèbres en luttant contre la pression, remontant aussi vite que possible vers la surface. La lumière revint peu à peu, et il aperçut les jambes de son maître en bermuda qui battaient paresseusement pour le maintenir à la surface. Le monstre était face à lui, et Genos perçut grâce aux ondes qu'il en était encore à lui débiter son discours.

Lorsque Genos surgit à l'air libre en aspirant de profondes goulées d'oxygène, Saitama lui jeta un regard en biais, un sourire soulagé recourbant le coin de ses lèvres. Il tenait toujours sa canne à pêche, comme s'il n'avait toujours pas cessé de pêcher malgré la situation chaotique.

\- Ah, te revoilà, Genos ! Je commençais à me demander si j'allais devoir plonger te chercher.

\- Je vais bien, sensei. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

 _ **« Hé ! »**_ s'offusqua la monstrueuse barque, une veine de bois se creusant sur sa coque. _**« Je n'ai pas fini de parler,**_ _ **bande d'insolents**_ _ **! »**_

Saitama soupira en tirant hors de l'eau sa ligne dont l'hameçon restait désespérément vide.

\- Ouais, dit-il à la barque d'un air blasé. Et t'es chiant, d'ailleurs, t'as fait fuir le poisson à crier comme ça. Ferme-la, un peu.

Genos contempla avec une admiration non dissimulée son maître tendre mollement un poing dont les phalanges touchèrent à peine la coque, sans y mettre la moindre énergie. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, mais la puissance incroyable de Saitama fit exploser le monstre en une averse de morceaux de bois et d'échardes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, peinant à contenir la fierté qui enflait en lui. Saitama était vraiment incroyable.

\- Avec tout ça, on a rien pêché du tout, se plaignit Saitama en cueillant du bout des doigts un morceau de bois. Et on a plus qu'à rentrer à la nage maintenant qu'on a plus de barque.

\- Je peux vous porter jusqu'à la plage, sensei.

Saitama cilla et posa les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu peux ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Avec le niveau de batterie qu'il me reste, mes réacteurs me permettraient de voler sur une durée de vingt minutes environ. Le docteur Kuseno essaye d'augmenter la durée pour ma prochaine amélioration.

\- Cool ! T'es vraiment multi-fonction, comme gars !

Le réacteur central de Genos tressauta d'anticipation lorsqu'il s'approcha de son maître dans un clapotis d'eau salée et d'algues, puis l'attira à lui en l'enlaçant au niveau de la taille. Le contact ferme du corps de Saitama contre le sien lui arracha un frisson qu'il dissimula en activant les réacteurs de ses épaules.

\- Sensei, articula-t-il contre le sommet du crâne chauve. Accrochez-vous bien.

Et dans une explosion d'eau et de vapeur, ils surgirent de l'eau et s'élevèrent si haut et si vite qu'ils en frôlèrent les quelques nuages vaporeux qui striaient l'azur du ciel. Avec l'altitude, le littoral bordant les villes D et Z apparaissait comme une maquette miniature.

\- Y a une super vue, d'ici ! » commenta Saitama qui s'accrochait d'une main au bras de son disciple et portait l'autre en visière pour admirer le panorama.

Genos plissa les yeux de concentration et orienta ses réacteurs pour fendre l'air et voler droit vers la plage. Cette deuxième suggestion de Bang était un échec aussi, en fin de compte. La pêche ne semblait pas avoir éveillé une quelconque passion dans le cœur de Saitama-sensei, et ne pourrait pas remplacer l'exaltation du combat.

Jamais rien ne le pourrait, comprit Genos en s'assombrissant. Et maintenant, il était à court d'idées et ne savait plus que faire.

Trop occupé à réfléchir et broyer du noir, Genos ne réalisa même pas que Saitama avait pulvérisé en quelques minutes ses statistiques quotidiennes de sourires.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je manquais d'énergie et de motivation ces derniers jours donc j'ai un peu traîné… mais voilà un petit chapitre de transition que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! J'aime écrire de manière imagée et je suis contente que ça fasse son effet. En tant qu'auteur, voir ses écrits appréciés est la meilleure récompense qui soit ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Genos brandit sa main ouverte, un puissant rayon d'énergie surgissant de sa paume pour exploser la roche en feu. Il s'en était fallut de peu. À un millième de seconde près, elle l'aurait écrasé au sol comme une crêpe. Expulsé en arrière par son propre souffle d'énergie, Genos tourbillonna dans les airs et atterrit brutalement sur le béton fissuré, en position ramassée.

Ce qu'il restait de la roche volcanique retomba autour de lui en une pluie de cendres qui ternirent le blond de ses cheveux. Le cyborg serra les dents en se relevant en position de défense. L'Association avait largement sous-estimé le niveau de danger de ce nouveau monstre qui venait de surgir dans la ville N. Les héros de classe A et B en charge du secteur avaient été balayés comme des moucherons, et Genos avait dû abandonner son sensei en pleines soldes pour répondre à l'appel de renforts urgents de classe S. Il était le premier à arriver sur les lieux.

Il leva la tête pour observer le monstre dans toute son ampleur, plissant ses yeux dorés pour tenter de l'analyser et trouver son point faible. Le volcan mesurait bien cent mètres de haut, bien que situé en plein centre-ville. Sur son flanc, les habitations et bâtiments disparaissaient lentement sous les coulées de lave incandescente. D'après les renseignements qu'il avait reçus au téléphone avant d'accourir, le volcan était apparu une heure plus tôt dans cette ville paisible en bord de mer qui jusqu'à présent n'avait subi aucune invasion de monstres. Il avait surgi d'un coup du sol et englouti la mairie. Les héros de classe C s'étaient chargés d'évacuer la population tandis que le volcan continuait de grossir et grandir.

Outre la fumée noire et les éruptions que vomissait sans cesse le cratère au sommet, baignait une hydre entièrement constituée de lave. Ses neuf longs cous ondulaient, surmontés par des têtes monstrueuses qui crachaient et feulaient comme des chats.

Le sol trembla, et Genos bondit dans les airs pour esquiver de justesse un nouveau bombardement destructeur de blocs de roche volcanique. Son haut sans manches palpita sous l'effet du souffle infernal, et il nota intérieurement une température moyenne de 60° à 80° dans toute la zone entourant l'hydre à deux cent mètres à la ronde – d'après sa vision analytique, le corps de la créature elle-même s'élevait approximativement à 3000°. Le cyborg activa ses réacteurs pour se maintenir en altitude. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'hydre enragée. Il s'apprêtait à tenter une attaque lorsqu'une voix au sol retentit avec force :

« Hé, Genos ! Couvre-nous !

Il baissa les yeux pour voir Metal Bat et Silver Fang escalader à une vitesse impressionnante le flanc ardent du volcan – enfin, d'autres héros de classe S le rejoignaient. Aussitôt, Genos brandit une main et fit pleuvoir des rayons de décharge d'énergie pour exploser les projectiles avant qu'ils n'atteignent les deux héros. Le vieil expert en arts martiaux sauta en l'air pour se retrouver face à l'une des têtes – la vision artificielle augmentée de Genos eut peine à distinguer son mouvement tant il était complexe, mais Bang remua avec la fluidité de l'eau avant de projeter sa paume dans l'œil du monstre – cette tête explosa en mille éclaboussures de lave, au même moment où Metal Bat balançait sa batte droit dans le crâne d'une autre tête, qui explosa elle aussi.

Genos se laissa retomber à terre à côté d'eux. Bang observait l'hydre avec une expression grave et préoccupée, tandis que Metal Bat…

\- Outch outch outch ! Trop chaud, bordel !

… faisait frénétiquement passer sa batte d'une main à l'autre en grimaçant – le métal était chauffé à blanc, et Genos était même surpris qu'il n'ait pas fondu au contact du monstre.

\- Il ne nous reste plus que sept têtes à éliminer, déclara Genos en serrant le poing, prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Achevons-le.

\- Ouais, et vite ! On se croirait dans un sauna, ici, je dégouline de transpiration !

\- Je crains que ce ne soit un peu plus compliqué que cela, jeunes hommes… marmonna Bang en plissant les yeux. Regardez.

Le corps ardent du monstre s'était illuminé, nimbé de flammes, et les deux têtes arrachées se reconstituèrent sur les cous, plus féroces et agressives que jamais.

\- Merde ! articula Metal Bat entre ses dents en empoignant son arme malgré la chaleur.

Les neuf gueules du monstre sifflèrent de rage avant de vomir des flammes rugissantes qu'ils esquivèrent, puis une nouvelle éruption déversa un torrent de lave qui dévala le volcan et noya les rues désertes. Les trois héros atterrirent sur le toit d'un immeuble proche.

\- Si on ne l'arrête pas très vite, la ville entière sera ensevelie sous la lave, dit Genos en voyant le volcan grossir encore plus. Et il devient plus fort à chaque fois qu'il gagne du terrain.

\- Ouais, haleta Metal Bat en essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur. Mais on fait quoi si ses têtes repoussent tout le temps ?

\- Unissons nos forces, décida Silver Fang en retroussant ses manches. Attaquons-le tous les trois en même temps.

Ils se mirent d'accord d'un regard, et sautèrent en même temps pour concentrer leurs attaques dans une massive explosion d'énergie. Mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ils constatèrent que les neuf têtes tranchées repoussaient à nouveau, encore plus larges et puissantes. Genos serra les dents de frustration – ses propres attaques étaient composées de feu et d'énergie portée à une température extrêmement élevée, mais ça n'avait aucun effet sur ce monstre qui baignait avec aisance dans de la lave en fusion à 3000°. Genos avait pourtant défoncé tout un pan du volcan, mais la roche s'était reformée aussitôt en durcissant de nouvelles coulées de lave.

Genos dégaina son téléphone à clapet. Devrait-il demander des renforts à l'Association ? Ou ne serait pas préférable d'appeler directement Saitama afin qu'il en finisse d'un coup de poing et épargne à cette ville la destruction totale ? Mais son maître profitait en ce moment-même d'un jour de soldes exceptionnelles, et le cyborg n'avait aucune envie de l'en priver. En proie à un dilemme, il fixait son téléphone dans sa main, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne s'était pas encore décidé lorsque d'une voix aiguë et criarde claqua dans l'air :

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est ce machin-là qui fait paniquer les gros pontes du QG ?

Le cyborg releva vivement la tête pour voir Tatsumaki flotter haut dans les airs, ses bouclettes vertes ondoyant autour de son petit visage. Elle poussa un soupir de dédain en roulant des yeux.

\- Ils parlaient de monter le niveau d'alerte Démon en Dragon. De toute évidence, ils exagéraient. Et dire que je me suis déplacée pour ça. Pff.

\- Que dirais-tu de nous aider, au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête ? suggéra Bang d'un ton austère, perché au sommet d'un poteau électrique.

Nimbée de son aura, Tatsumaki croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Bon, bon, ça va ! C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tellement nuls que vous savez rien faire sans moi !

À cet instant, l'hydre feula agressivement et une explosion de lave fit grimacer Metal Bat qui était devenu tout rouge et haletait à cause de la chaleur. Tatsumaki ne broncha pas, mais fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. Aussitôt, le monstre émergea lentement hors du volcan en lévitant de plus en plus haut dans les airs. Il agitait dans tous les sens son corps de lave en sifflant et crachant. D'un vague mouvement de main, Tatsumaki fit un nœud plutôt artistique avec les neuf longs cous, puis claqua des doigts en mimant un bâillement ostensible. L'hydre flamboyante poussa un rugissement retentissant en traversant les airs jusqu'à être projetée droit dans l'océan en une immense gerbe d'eau. De sa hauteur, Genos vit le monstre se débattre dans l'eau avant de se pétrifier, la lave refroidissant et se transformant en roche qui coula à pic.

\- Et voilà le travail ! déclara Tastumaki d'un ton hautain tout en s'époussetant la robe. Des fois, je me dis que l'Association ne vaudrait rien si je n'étais pas là !

\- Genos.

Le cyborg tourna la tête pour regarder Bang qui venait de le rejoindre sur le toit de l'immeuble.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu semblais distrait pendant le combat. Ton esprit est ailleurs.

Genos ne nia pas. Car c'était vrai. C'était avec réticence qu'il avait laissé Saitama seul pour venir accomplir son devoir, et il n'avait fait qu'attaquer sans stratégie, trop occupé à songer à son maître et trop pressé de retourner auprès de lui.

Il lui avait bien proposé de l'accompagner, mais Saitama avait refusé, disant qu'il préférait profiter les soldes, qu'il avait la flemme d'aller jusqu'à la ville N, et que Genos n'avait qu'à l'appeler si la situation se corsait. Étant donné qu'il avait perdu le goût au combat, sa réaction n'était pas étonnante – et ça n'avait fait qu'accroître les inquiétudes de Genos.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Saitama-sensei, avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Oooh, c'était donc ça… grommela Bang en se caressant le menton d'un air entendu. As-tu essayé ce que je t'ai dit de faire ?

\- Hé ! L'ancêtre et le robot ! Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ?!

Genos soupira en posant les yeux sur le volcan qui se résorbait petit à petit dans le sol à présent que le monstre était mort.

\- Ça n'a pas marché. Rien ne marche. On dirait bien que je ne suis pas à la hauteur en tant que disciple…

Metal Bat leur fit signe de la main pour signaler qu'il s'en allait, le téléphone déjà vissé à l'oreille alors qu'il s'excusait profusément auprès de sa petite sœur à l'autre bout du fil pour ne pas l'avoir aidée à faire ses devoirs comme il l'avait vraisemblablement promis.

\- Mhhh, je vois. C'est ennuyeux, acquiesça gravement Bang.

\- Non mais vous allez arrêter de m'ignorer, oui ?! explosa Tatsumaki en agitant frénétiquement les bras.

Genos ouvrait la bouche pour se plaindre auprès du vieil homme de ses échecs répétés, lorsque l'héroïne miniature atterrit juste entre eux deux avec un air furibond et le regard noir.

\- Ça _suffit_! J'exige d'être incluse dans les conversations à partir de maintenant ! Le prochain qui m'ignore, je l'envoie en orbite ! Et vous savez que j'en suis capable !

Genos fronça les sourcils, contrarié par l'interruption, mais le souvenir de sa dernière altercation avec Tatsumaki le retint de l'envoyer balader. D'autant plus qu'il ne survivrait pas bien longtemps en orbite, vu qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène pour alimenter son cerveau.

\- Du calme, Tornade de Terreur, dit Silver Fang en fronçant les sourcils. N'oublie pas que tu représentes l'Association des héros, alors comporte-toi avec dignité.

Tatsumaki se renfrogna et haussa les épaules, visiblement encore froissée.

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle en levant le menton pour les scruter d'un regard suspicieux. De quoi vous parliez de siiiii important pour m'ignorer comme ça ?

\- Genos s'inquiète pour son maître qui montre des signes de dépression.

\- Son maître ? Quel maître ?

\- Saitama-kun.

Tatsumaki cilla d'un air incrédule, puis éclata d'un rire flûté.

\- Ce gros nul de chauve à cape de classe B qui s'est incrusté dans notre réunion la dernière fois ? C'est une blague, j'espère ?

La moquerie était évidente dans sa voix. Genos vit rouge.

\- Genos, attends ! N'oublie pas qu'elle est bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagines, malgré son apparence !

\- Comment ça, _malgré mon apparence_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, mon apparence, hein ?! se vexa la petite héroïne.

\- Elle a manqué de respect à Saitama-sensei, articula froidement Genos. C'est impardonnable.

Il parvint néanmoins à se calmer lorsque Bang lui pressa l'épaule. Heureusement que Saitama n'était pas là pour entendre ces paroles blessantes. Ses réacteurs vibrant sourdement dans son corps, il se raisonna et croisa les bras en fusillant du regard le modèle réduit.

\- Ah, mais ! tilta Tatsumaki en écarquillant les yeux. Me dis pas que c'est pour _lui_ que tu as refusé l'appartement dans le QG ? C'est pour ça que tu demandais dans la dernière réunion si c'était possible de cohabiter dedans avec un classe B ?

Sur la défensive, Genos pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

\- T'es vraiment pas net, commenta-t-elle avec une moue puérile. Moi, je l'ai pris, l'appartement. Tu sais pas ce que tu manques.

\- Cela m'est égal. Je refuse de laisser Saitama-sensei vivre tout seul alors que son moral est si bas.

\- Et il en dit quoi, lui ?

Genos cilla, et échangea un regard confus avec Bang.

\- Quoi ?

Tatsumaki roula des yeux, visiblement impatientée.

\- Bah ton chauve ! Tu dis qu'il est déprimé. T'en as parlé avec lui, au moins ?

Genos marqua un temps d'arrêt, son visage se figeant en une expression de stupeur.

\- Non… je… n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Mais c'est la première chose à faire quand on veut aider quelqu'un, t'es débile ou quoi ?

Genos était si choqué par cette révélation que l'insulte lui passa complètement au-dessus de la tête. Il ne sentit pas même le tapotement encourageant de la main de Bang sur son épaule.

Tatsumaki poussa un soupir agacé en levant les mains d'un air fataliste.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue à vous parler. Vos conversations sont barbantes, en fait. Je manquais rien d'intéressant. Je me barre d'ici. »

Et en une fraction de seconde, la petite héroïne décolla et disparut à l'horizon, les longs pans de sa robe flottant autour de ses jambes nues.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes de l'auteur :** Avant-dernier chapitre ! Pfou, j'avais jamais écrit une fic où il se passe rien à ce point, mais… c'est une expérience intéressante. C'est reposant, quelque part.

Guest : Héhé, je l'aime bien, cette petite peste de Tatsumaki ! Et yep, je commence à traduire en anglais histoire de partager avec plus de monde, et je profite au passage pour essayer de m'améliorer en anglais :p

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Genos ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux depuis bien longtemps. Probablement depuis ce jour où, rongé par le trac, il avait rassemblé tout son courage et frappé à la porte de Saitama-sensei pour lui demander de l'accepter comme disciple. Presque sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais le cyborg n'avait jamais éprouvé tant d'appréhension à l'idée d'exposer le fond de sa pensée à son maître.

Il avait beau être revenu à pied de la ville N une fois l'hydre de lave abattue – et ce fort lentement tant il était plongé dans sa réflexion intérieure – il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment résumer le problème en moins de vingt mots. Jusqu'à présent, toutes ses meilleures tentatives d'explications résumées s'élevaient à 58 mots sans qu'il ne parvienne à réduire davantage.

Les paroles avisées de Tatsumaki et Bang se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit. Une fois l'héroïne envolée, le vieil homme l'avait également encouragé à se montrer franc et direct avec Saitama. Genos avait pris sa décision. Il serra les poings, la détermination durcissant ses traits, et il accéléra le pas.

Le soleil commençait à se fondre derrière les immeubles alors qu'il atteignait la ville Z. La population se raréfia jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans cette zone désertée et détruite. La nuit était tout à fait tombée lorsque son pied marcha dans une flaque. Et ce, alors qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours. Genos s'arrêta net.

Il aiguisa ses sens, baissant ses yeux dorés dont la vision nocturne lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eau, mais d'un liquide épais et noir comme l'encre. Il plissa les yeux et s'accroupit pour effleurer la mixture noire du bout des doigts – elle était gluante et exhalait une désagréable odeur.

Un mélange de pétrole goudronneux et de sécrétions organiques.

Sa vision analytique scanna le sol à plusieurs de centaines de mètres à la ronde. Des traces de pas imbibées de ce même liquide se dirigeaient droit vers le quartier où vivaient Genos et son maître. Il tressaillit et se redressa brusquement en reconnaissant la pointure et l'empreinte exacte de ces chaussures – il s'agissait des baskets que Saitama-sensei avait enfilées ce matin-même lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour ce jour de soldes exceptionnelles dans la ville C. Saitama était passé par là. Et au vu de la disposition des pieds et de l'espace important entre chaque trace, c'était en courant qu'il avait traversé la ville.

« Sensei… ! souffla Genos avec angoisse.

Il détala aussitôt en un nuage de fumée pour suivre les traces de pas. Elles se dirigeaient indubitablement vers leur appartement.

Saitama-sensei avait-il eu des ennuis en son absence ? Genos l'avait quitté à contrecœur pour répondre à l'appel urgent du QG sur le volcan de la ville N, mais il ne s'était pas tellement inquiété en le laissant, tant Saitama avait semblé déterminé à fouiller les piles de vêtements coude à coude avec des centaines de femmes hystériques afin de dénicher les meilleures affaires.

Les traces s'estompaient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de leur immeuble, et n'étaient plus que de vagues salissures lorsqu'il gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers, ses yeux étincelant dans le noir. Il se rua si brutalement dans l'appartement qu'il manqua de peu d'arracher la porte de ses gonds.

\- SENSEI ! hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons.

\- Ah, Genos.

La main toujours sur la poignée, Genos cilla en voyant son maître penché sur l'évier, les avant-bras plongés dans l'eau mousseuse. Torse nu, Saitama lui jeta un coup d'œil flegmatique par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? soupira-t-il d'un air désabusé en se concentrant à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Tu m'as fait peur.

Rassuré, Genos referma soigneusement la porte d'entrée derrière lui et s'approcha de son maître pour mieux l'observer. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, le héros frottait énergiquement ce qui semblait être son sweat à capuche plongé dans l'évier. L'eau était saturée de noir et la mousse gonflait alors que Saitama serrait les dents en frottant encore plus énergiquement.

\- J'ai vu vos traces de pas dans la rue, expliqua succinctement Genos. Que s'est-il passé, sensei ?

Saitama empoigna le tissu trempé et mousseux et l'extirpa de l'eau pour le montrer avec un air dépité. Il s'agissait bien du sweat OPPAI qu'il portait ce matin lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement. Et des taches sombres s'imprimaient sur plus de la moitié du vêtement.

\- Quelques heures après que tu sois parti, y a une sorte d'araignée géante avec du rouge à lèvres qui s'est ramenée et a commencé à bouffer les gens et saccager les articles soldés. Elle a aussi gobé mes sacs, alors je me suis énervé. Je lui ai poutré la face d'un coup de poing, mais j'y suis allé un peu fort et j'ai détruit au passage la moitié du centre commercial. Et en plus, son sang a salopé mon sweat, mon jean et mes chaussures. Et j'ai beau frotter, ça part pas ! C'était mon préféré, merde !

Avec un claquement de langue irrité, Saitama replongea le sweat dans l'eau savonneuse, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

\- J'ai pas pu récupérer mes emplettes non plus, elle avait tout avalé et c'était déjà rongé par ses sucs gastriques. Putain, j'avais trouvé plein de supers trucs pas chers en plus ! Fait chier !

Sa colère vibrait sourdement dans l'air, évidente. Genos éprouva une pointe de regret de ne pas avoir été là pour le soutenir. Il aurait dû revenir plus vite auprès de son maître au lieu de rêvasser sur le chemin, peut-être serait-il arrivé à temps.

\- Je suis désolé, sensei. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais tout fait pour empêcher cela.

Étrangement, la tension dans les épaules nues de Saitama sembla de relâcher un peu. Ses mouvements se firent moins brusques et son visage se détendit en une expression plus calme et sereine.

\- Bah, pas grave.

\- Attendez, sensei, laissez-moi faire. Pour faire partir ce genre de tache, le liquide vaisselle ne suffit pas.

Saitama cilla en lui glissant un regard en biais, mais s'écarta docilement pour laisser le cyborg prendre sa place devant l'évier et tirer un détachant spécial du placard, ainsi qu'un bidon de lessive. Observant son disciple agir avec des gestes experts, Saitama s'essuya les mains et croisa les bras sur son torse nu, appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur. Il semblait songeur à présent, nota Genos du coin de l'œil tout en versant le produit sur les taches noires.

\- Mais tu sais le pire ? reprit Saitama en se frottant pensivement le menton. Cette araignée flippante, c'était une ancienne accro aux soldes comme moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait tellement les offres spéciales qu'elle s'est mise à tuer les gens qui raflaient devant elle les promotions qui lui plaisaient. Ça fait flipper, non ? Je pourrais finir comme ça moi aussi, si je fais pas gaffe.

\- Il est vrai que vous êtes féroce pendant les soldes, répondit Genos en frottant énergiquement l'étoffe. On sent votre esprit combatif dans toute sa splendeur.

Genos avait l'habitude d'observer ce phénomène en tenant les sacs de son maître tandis que celui-ci s'engueulait copieusement avec quiconque tentait de prendre devant lui un article qui l'intéressait. Il n'était pas rare qu'il arrache un vêtement des mains d'une femme et se fasse taper en représailles à coups de sac à main.

\- Ah, tu vois ! s'exclama Saitama.

\- … mais jamais vous ne pourriez devenir un monstre, acheva doucement Genos en rinçant l'habit. Vous êtes un véritable héros dans l'âme, et je sais mieux que personne à quel point votre cœur est pur et bon. Voilà, il n'y a plus de taches.

Saitama le fixait avec une étrange expression sur le visage qui se mua en surprise ravie lorsque le cyborg déplia le sweat détrempé qui ne présentait plus la moindre trace de souillure.

\- Whoa ! T'assures, Genos !

Le compliment chatouilla agréablement Genos qui entreprit de sécher le sweat en activant les réacteurs de ses paumes.

\- Merci, Saitama-sensei, sourit-il avec fierté.

Genos tendit le vêtement sec et chaud à son maître qui l'enfila d'un mouvement souple.

\- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec ce monstre de la ville N ? T'as pu lui botter le cul ?

Tout en parlant, Saitama tourna les talons pour entrer dans la salle de séjour, sans doute dans le but d'aller allumer la télévision ou de lire un manga. Genos fronça les sourcils et une pointe de nervosité fit vibrer son réacteur principal lorsqu'il se rappela la décision qu'il avait prise. Il ne devait pas se défiler maintenant. Il avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps ces dernières semaines avec ses stratégies infructueuses.

\- À vrai dire, c'est Tatsumaki qui l'a vaincu, résuma-t-il rapidement. Saitama-sensei, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Saitama s'immobilisa et baissa les yeux pour regarder la main métallique du cyborg qui venait de l'agripper par la manche pour l'arrêter.

\- Euh… ok, lâcha platement Saitama en fronçant un sourcil.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, déclara Genos avec gravité en indiquant la table basse. Je vous en prie.

Saitama cilla et eut un sourire incertain qui tirait sur la grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à être aussi formel, d'un coup, Genos ?

\- S'il vous plaît, sensei, insista Genos en s'asseyant lui-même en seiza. C'est vraiment important et j'aimerais que vous me promettiez d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire sans me juger et sans vous énerver.

Saitama roula des yeux mais obtempéra, s'asseyant en seiza à l'autre bout de la table avec un soupir résigné.

\- Je te préviens, si c'est _encore_ à propos de mes cheveux, je…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, coupa Genos en plissant ses yeux d'or et d'ombre. Il s'agit de quelque chose dont j'aurais dû vous parler depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler de peur de vous embarrasser, et je vous ai caché ce que je ressentais dernièrement, mais je pense qu'il est important que je vous le dise, que vous soyez au courant, pour que nous puissions trouver un compromis ensemble. C'est un sujet délicat, et qui pourrait bien vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire aussi court que possible, comme vous me l'avez enseigné.

\- C'est… pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète le plus, là… marmonna Saitama avec un regard fuyant.

\- Bien, acquiesça Genos en serrant les poings sur ses genoux pour se donner du courage.

Il vrilla sur son maître des yeux brûlants de détermination jusqu'à ce que celui-ci croise enfin son regard. Saitama semblait sur la défensive, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Sensei. Vous n'ignorez pas à quel point je vous admire depuis le premier jour. Être votre disciple m'a montré que vous êtes tellement plus que votre force, et vous êtes devenu la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je souhaite votre bonheur plus que tout, et j'ai réalisé depuis quelques semaines que…

\- Ok, grogna Saitama en s'accoudant d'un air défait à la table basse. Je crois que je sais où tu veux en venir. Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire.

Malgré sa main plaquée sur son visage, Genos pouvait voir entre les doigts de Saitama que son visage était rouge d'embarras. Son crâne lisse brillait, reflétant la lumière du plafond, et sa jugulaire palpitait à un rythme anormalement soutenu.

\- Finissons-en, Genos. Crache le morceau.

Genos hésita un instant, et baissa nerveusement les yeux sur ses propres genoux.

\- Vous promettez de ne pas être en colère contre moi ?

\- Nan, t'inquiète. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour un truc que tu peux pas maîtriser. Promis.

Cette réponse dénuée de sens déconcerta un instant Genos, mais il releva les yeux bravement malgré tout. Saitama soutint son regard sans ciller, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait nerveux et mal à l'aise, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe. Genos prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança.

\- Sensei. J'ai compris que vous souffrez de dépression depuis que vous avez perdu l'espoir de trouver un adversaire à votre mesure. J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour vous trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre, mais en vain. C'est en dernier recours que je vous en parle directement, car je ne sais plus que faire et je ne supporte pas l'idée que Saitama-sensei soit malheureux.

Saitama le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, visiblement pris de court.

\- … Quoi, c'est tout ?

Genos s'inclina respectueusement et ajouta :

\- Oui. C'était plus de vingt mots, j'en suis conscient. Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

\- Ah, non… grimaça Saitama en élevant mollement une main. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

En effet, Saitama semblait avoir eu une révélation de taille, et il se caressait à présent le menton d'un air songeur, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

\- Ça explique tout, continua-t-il en hochant de la tête comme pour lui-même. Ton comportement de ces dernières semaines et la façon bizarre que t'avais de me regarder, même quand je dormais…

Genos déglutit avec embarras – Saitama-sensei avait-il donc remarqué qu'il l'observait dans la nuit en réfléchissant à de nouvelles stratégies pour lui trouver un substitut au combat ? Il avait pourtant cru être discret et son maître avait eu l'air profondément endormi.

\- J'avoue que je commençais à me poser des questions à ton sujet, acheva Saitama en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Mortifié, Genos baissa les yeux d'un air penaud.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir inquiété, sensei. J'aurais dû vous en parler immédiatement. Je m'en rends compte à présent.

\- Ah, non ! C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, Genos. J'avais tout compris de travers. J'ai vraiment cru que tu, que t'étais… euh… hum…

Genos cilla de confusion tandis que Saitama détournait les yeux en se raclant la gorge.

\- Sensei ?

\- J'ai cru que t'allais me faire une déclaration d'amour ou un truc de ce genre, admit Saitama dans un rire gêné en passant une main sur son crâne lisse. Je me suis fait des idées et je panique pour rien depuis quelques jours alors que je me plantais complètement sur tes intentions. Ridicule, hein ? Je me sens un peu con, du coup.

Genos écarquilla les yeux et se raidit de tout son corps. S'il semblait en apparence calme et composé dans le silence qui s'étirait, intérieurement le cyborg avait l'impression d'avoir été pulvérisé par la violence d'un ouragan.

\- …

\- Euh, Genos ? T'as encore buggé ?

La main de Saitama s'agita devant ses yeux, mais Genos se trouvait incapable de réagir. Ses yeux dorés aux pupilles rétractées à l'extrême fixaient le visage désormais inquiet de son maître.

\- Genos ! Merde, t'es en train de cramer !

Ce ne fut qu'alors que le cyborg réalisa que son réacteur central surchauffait tellement qu'il entrait quasiment en fusion, et que son corps cybernétique dégageait d'épaisses bouffées de vapeur. Son haut aux manches arrachées était en train de prendre feu, ainsi que le bord de la table en contact avec ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à activer sa ventilation pour réguler sa température trop élevée, que Saitama qui avait couru vers la cuisine revint en lui balançant un plein seau d'eau en pleine figure. Alors seulement Genos reprit ses esprits et cligna des yeux en émergeant de son ébahissement.

\- Pfou, c'était juste. Encore un peu et tu foutais le feu à l'appart. On aurait été à la rue.

Ruisselant d'eau, il tourna la tête vers son maître qui tenait son seau vide entre ses mains.

\- Merci, sensei. Je… j'ai eu un petit problème de circuits. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Saitama soupira en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, puis tendit une main pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux synthétiques trempés de son disciple.

\- Allez, viens, lâcha-t-il avec un mince sourire. On va sortir bouffer des udons au resto et discuter de tout ça, si t'y tiens tellement. C'est moi qui offre. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes de l'auteur :** Et voilà, cette petite histoire sans prétention est officiellement terminée. Je n'exclus pas la possibilité de faire une séquelle, mais je ne promets rien. Je suis déjà embourbée dans mes fics en cours et mes projets à venir. Mais sait-on jamais.

Guest : J'espère que la fin te plaira ! Je n'ai pas fait bien compliqué, j'ai écrit cette fic pour me détendre et écrire un truc simple et pas sanglant pour une fois… ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **.**

« Ah ok, c'était donc ça…

Appuyé d'un coude sur la table et penché au-dessus de son bol, Saitama fourra les udons dans sa bouche et les aspira avec un long _slurp_ sonore, puis mâcha à pleines joues, bruyamment.

\- Décholé de…

Saitama avala sa pleine bouchée et acheva sa phrase en pointant son disciple du bout de ses baguettes, un sourcil froncé.

\- … t'avoir inquiété, Genos. Mais fallait pas. Je vais bien, promis.

Genos touilla ses propres udons du bout des baguettes d'un air morose, en acquiesçant sans conviction. Dans la lumière artificielle du petit restaurant, la vapeur qui s'élevait de la cuisine rampait au plafond et faisait gondoler les affiches de publicité collées au mur. Sur chacune figurait une starlette au sourire factice en bikini ou uniforme aux couleurs de cette chaîne de restauration.

Sans doute pour éviter les attaques de monstres et pluies de météorites et autres catastrophes courantes dans la ville Z, l'espace était situé en sous-sol, si confiné et mal aéré que les tables et murs suintaient de gras. Il y avait quelques autres clients aux tables voisines : un vieil homme qui marmonnait tout seul dans son bol de gyûdon, et deux mafieux à l'air patibulaire qui discutaient tout bas dans leur coin.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'as toujours pas touché à tes udons… fit remarquer Saitama d'un air inquiet. C'est moi qui t'invite…

\- Pardon, Saitama-sensei, soupira Genos en brisant finalement ses baguettes pour commencer à manger. Je vais manger.

Il avait passé près de dix minutes à résumer toutes ses tentatives de ces dernières semaines pour rendre le sourire à son maître, tandis que celui-ci mangeait sans même tenter de l'interrompre.

\- Il est inutile de me mentir à présent, sensei… murmura Genos en portant les udons tièdes à ses lèvres. Vous n'avez plus besoin de le cacher. Je sais que vous allez mal. Je sais que vous souffrez. Et je veux vous aider. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour vous.

Pendant que Genos absorbait ses udons et buvait le bouillon jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Saitama poussa un profond soupir en s'adossant à la banquette. Genos s'essuya la bouche du coin de sa serviette, alors que l'incinérateur dans son estomac carbonisait tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

\- Oh, faut pas dramatiser non plus, lâcha Saitama d'un ton flegmatique. Bon ok, j'ai eu un petit coup de blues après ce combat décevant contre l'extraterrestre. Mais y avait pas de quoi te mettre dans tous ces états.

\- Vous êtes resté une semaine en pyjama sans sortir, sensei. Vous aviez l'air triste. J'étais inquiet.

À son ton austère, Saitama cilla et adopta une mine contrite.

\- Ah, vraiment… ? Je m'en rendais pas compte. C'est vrai que ça fait des années que je considère le combat comme mon unique raison de vivre, vu que c'était le seul truc qui me faisait encore me sentir vivant et éprouver des émotions.

Genos s'assombrit davantage, se sentant plus impuissant et inutile que jamais.

Saitama fourra sa main dans la poche de son jean encore taché de sang noir empestant le pétrole – Genos se rappela intérieurement de le laver dès qu'ils rentreraient à la maison – et en sortit son porte-monnaie pour compter les piécettes et les poser une à une sur la table, à côté de leurs bols vides, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rassemblé le montant exact au yen près.

\- Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant, acheva sobrement Saitama en se levant.

Confus, Genos se leva à son tour pour suivre son maître qui sortait du restaurant. Accompagnés par la voix forte de la gérante qui les remerciait machinalement pour leur fidélité d'une voix criarde, les deux héros sortirent dans la nuit et prirent le chemin du retour. Genos se plaça épaule contre épaule avec son maître, le scrutant du coin de l'œil – Saitama semblait détendu, les mains dans les poches et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi donc souriait-il ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, sensei. Qu'y a-t-il de différent ?

Ils passèrent devant un distributeur de boissons qui grésillait en clignotant, et les flashs de lumière dessinèrent les traits du visage neutre de Saitama.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, Genos. L'exaltation du combat me manque et je donnerais tout pour me battre à fond contre un adversaire assez fort pour _vraiment_ me mettre en danger, mais… j'ai d'autres choses dans ma vie, maintenant. D'autres choses qui me font me sentir vivant.

Genos haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

\- Quelles choses ? J'ai assidûment observé et analysé vos faits et gestes 24h/24 pendant des mois, sensei, fit observer le cyborg d'un ton dubitatif. Et je n'ai rien remarqué de ce genre depuis que je vis avec vous.

\- Ben…

Saitama évitait son regard, nota intérieurement Genos. Tout en marchant dans la rue sombre et déserte, il regardait le ciel étoilé, les mains plongées dans les poches.

\- … Je suis entré dans l'Association, et même si je n'ai aucun fan ni aucune reconnaissance, ça me donne un objectif à long terme et un emploi fixe. Et puis surtout, il y a toi, Genos.

\- … moi ?

\- Depuis que tu vis avec moi, je ne m'ennuie plus et je me surprends parfois à apprécier ma vie, à me sentir vivant, et même à ressentir à nouveau des émotions.

\- Sensei… ? souffla le cyborg en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Différentes que celles que me procuraient les combats, précisa Saitama en haussant vaguement les épaules. Moins intenses, moins fortes, plus sereines, mais quand même. Je crois que je m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis… je ne sais même plus quand. Peut-être depuis toujours.

Muet de stupeur, Genos sentit son réacteur principal vibrer sourdement dans son torse et une myriade d'émotions le saturer. Avait-il bien entendu ? Se pourrait-il que cette solution qu'il avait recherchée avec tant d'acharnement… c'était _lui_?

\- Saitama-sensei, vous voulez dire que… _je_ suis votre nouvelle raison de vivre ?

\- Mouais non, t'emballe pas non plus, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, grimaça Saitama en se massant la nuque, visiblement embarrassé. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… j'ai été seul toute ma vie, je me suis toujours senti détaché des autres… et depuis que tu vis avec moi, qu'on se voit tous les jours, que tu me pousses à avoir des interactions humaines et à tenter de nouvelles choses… c'est la première fois que je me sens vraiment lié à quelqu'un. Et j'sais pas… c'est plutôt sympa. Je ne me sens plus seul. Je me sens humain.

Genos sentit l'huile s'accumuler dans ses yeux et manquer de déborder, mais il parvint à la retenir – Saitama-sensei n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, et son huile était très difficile à détacher. Pour une fois, le cyborg était à court de mots, réduit au silence par un trop-plein d'émotions. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait ralenti le pas et se trouvait quelques mètres derrière son maître lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta et s'accroupit pour tendre une main à un chat noir qui traversait la rue, la queue recourbée en point d'interrogation.

L'animal allongea le cou et renifla les doigts avec une curiosité mêlée de méfiance, et pointa un bout de langue râpeuse pour en lécher la paume, ce qui tira à Saitama une ombre de sourire étrangement triste. Il tenta de caresser la tête du chat noir, mais celui-ci s'aplatit souplement au sol pour éviter la caresse et s'esquiva à petites foulées.

\- Mais je sais que je ne dois pas trop m'y habituer… ajouta Saitama en regardant l'animal grimper sur un muret pour s'y percher. Parce que quand tu auras compris que je n'ai rien à t'apporter, quand tu seras devenu assez fort pour vaincre ton ennemi et accomplir ta vengeance…

Saitama se releva lentement, tournant le dos à son disciple.

\- Tu n'auras plus aucune raison de rester avec moi, et tu me laisseras pour passer à autre chose.

\- C'EST FAUX !

Saitama se retourna avec un pâle sourire.

\- C'était pas un reproche, Genos. Tu partiras un jour, c'est normal. C'est la vie. Je m'y suis préparé. Tu vas quand même pas rester avec moi toute ta vie…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Genos avec fougue, ses yeux d'or brillant dans la pénombre.

Saitama cilla, le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant déraisonnable, ce qui offensa le cyborg qui serra les poings avec un cliquetis métallique.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu dis, soupira Saitama. T'es jeune, t'as de l'ambition et t'es destiné à de grandes choses. Tu fais une petite fixette en ce moment sur le secret de ma force, mais ça te passera.

Perché sur le muret, le chat bailla largement et ramena sa queue touffue autour de son corps en les toisant de haut.

\- Il est vrai que c'est pour votre incroyable force que je vous ai suivi au début et ai voulu devenir votre disciple… articula sourdement Genos entre ses dents. Mais vous vous méprenez sur mon compte si vous croyez que c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Saitama arqua un sourcil surpris lorsque Genos s'approcha pas à pas, la colère le nimbant d'une aura d'énergie brûlante.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Saitama-sensei.

\- J'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, mais… se défendit Saitama.

Saitama tressaillit lorsqu'il lui agrippa ses épaules fermement, ses doigts de métal s'enfonçant dans l'étoffe de son sweat. Il soutint avec stupeur le regard intense de son disciple, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Je sais très bien que jamais je ne pourrai acquérir votre force, sensei ! Vous croyez vraiment que je serais resté avec vous si c'était tout ce qui m'intéressait ?

\- Euh…

\- Saitama-sensei. Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais si le docteur Kuseno se donne tant de peine à me construire un corps qui me permette de vivre comme un humain, c'est que j'étais devenu pire qu'une machine après la mort de mes parents. Je ne pensais qu'à la vengeance, et cette obsession me détruisait petit à petit, m'éloignant de l'humanité. Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif : trouver le cyborg fou et le tuer en m'auto-détruisant en dernier recours. Avant de vous rencontrer, je n'avais pas un instant envisagé la possibilité de survivre à ma vengeance, je me considérais comme déjà mort, uniquement en sursis le temps de venger mes parents. Mais maintenant, je sais que ma vengeance ne marquera pas la fin, mais le début d'une nouvelle vie que je compte passer à vos côtés. Je resterai avec vous pour toujours, Saitama-sensei, soyez-en assuré. Vous êtes la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux, et ce que je ressens pour vous est bien trop fort pour être placé sur le seul compte de mon âge.

La bouche entrouverte, Saitama dévisageait le cyborg avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Genos réalisa qu'il s'était rapproché pendant son discours enflammé au point de sentir le souffle tiède de la respiration de son maître contre ses lèvres synthétiques.

Saitama cligna des yeux en déglutissant de manière audible, sans chercher à se dégager de la poigne de son disciple, puis fronça les sourcils d'un air confus.

\- Genos…

Le cyborg frémit lorsque Saitama éleva une main pour la poser sur les doigts de métal broyant son épaule, et se sentit perdre tous ses moyens quand son maître plissa les yeux en l'étudiant attentivement.

\- T'es sûr que t'es pas un peu amoureux de moi ?

Genos écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles se rétrécissant au maximum, et il relâcha précipitamment l'homme pour se reculer de trois pas, comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup. Les bras ballants, Saitama le scrutait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de curiosité, et Genos ne savait plus où se mettre. Il baissa les yeux, son esprit en ébullition face à cette question qu'il n'avait pas anticipée.

Avant que Saitama-sensei n'évoque la possibilité de sentiments romantiques une heure plus tôt dans leur appartement, jamais Genos n'aurait envisagé… ni même osé penser à…

Mais durant tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, et alors qu'il exposait à son maître tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il n'avait pu empêcher un coin de son esprit de lui murmurer que c'était peut-être cela, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Saitama. Pas seulement de la loyauté, de la reconnaissance ou de l'admiration, pas seulement l'affection et l'attachement qu'il avait éprouvé aussi pour ses parents avant leur mort, mais autre chose de plus… intime. Profond.

Le regard de Saitama pesait sur lui, attendant une réponse. Aussi s'efforça-t-il de se redresser et de se montrer aussi courageux que possible en dardant sur lui un regard digne.

\- Peut-être, articula-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Hein ? Peut-être ?

Genos acquiesça avec gravité.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière puisque je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches pour le confirmer.

Les épaules de Saitama s'affaissèrent de consternation, et il baissa la tête, l'obscurité voilant son visage. Genos cilla lorsque son maître émit un étrange son, et… se mit à rire. À pleine gorge, en renversant la tête en arrière, si fort que les éclats de rire résonnaient dans la nuit et une larme perlait au coin de son œil.

Genos se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue de toute sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, sensei… protesta-t-il sans conviction alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle.

\- Si, ça l'est ! rit Saitama de bon cœur. T'es incroyable, Genos !

Il s'était arrêté de rire, mais un sourire illuminait toujours son visage. Genos sentit sa nervosité se dénouer peu à peu, et de la vapeur s'échappa des plaques métalliques de son thorax.

\- Ça ne vous dérangerait pas s'il s'avérait que j'éprouve ce… ce genre de sentiments pour vous ? demanda-t-il en baissant timidement les yeux.

Saitama haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, et passa un bras sur les épaules du cyborg, pressant chaleureusement la plaque métallique couvrant l'un de ses réacteurs.

\- Bof, non, pas plus que ça. C'est même plutôt marrant, en fait.

\- Marrant ? répéta Genos en cillant.

\- Bah ouais… T'as un faible pour moi, la honte !

Genos fit la moue lorsque Saitama lui pressa la joue du bout du doigt en souriant de toutes ses dents, tandis que son réacteur central se remettait à surchauffer.

\- Sensei…

\- Dis, tu crois que tu vas perdre tes fans si elles apprennent que leur Prince Cyborg craque sur un héros de classe B ?

\- Sensei !

\- Ok, ok, j'arrête ! Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. Je vais te foutre la raclée du siècle aux jeux vidéo. »

Saitama lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et le lâcha pour se mettre en marche, l'air d'excellente humeur. Genos s'immobilisa pour le regarder prendre quelques mètres d'avance, et sentit une émotion poignante éclore dans son substitut de cœur. Lorsque son maître se retourna pour lui faire signe de venir, il courut à petites foulées pour le rattraper et marcher épaule contre épaule avec lui.

Roulé en boule sur son muret, le chat noir entrouvrit paresseusement ses yeux pour regarder les deux silhouettes s'éloigner dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans la nuit avec leurs rires.

 **FIN**

 **oOo**

 **[Note finale de l'autrice : Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ! Même si l'histoire est terminée depuis des années, soyez sûrs que ça me mettra en joie. Même 20 ans après ! Pour tout vous dire, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de recevoir encore des reviews sur mes fics quand je serai en maison de retraite. Et même quand je serai morte, je garantis que mon fantôme sera content.]**


End file.
